Rival Or Love?
by Kim Hwang Yuni
Summary: Kim Yesung, seorang namja yang tidak mudah bergaul menentang Cho Kyuhyun yang notabenenya adalah ketua dari sebuah genk berbahaya dan bergengsi. Akankah cinta hadir diantara keduanya, sedang Yesung telah memiliki tambatan hati?
1. Chapter 1

**RIVAL OR LOVE?**

**Cast : **

**Kim Yesung**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Tan Hangeng**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim Kibum**

**Park Jung Soo as Leeteuk**

**Kim Young Woon as Kangin**

**Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk**

**Siwon**

**Shindong**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Zhoumi**

**Henry**

**Nichkhun 2PM**

**Chansung 2PM**

**Song Hye Kyo**

**Genre : Tentukan sendiri**

**Pairing : Antara Kyusung dengan SungHye (Tergantung permintaan)**

**Summary : **

**Everlasting University**

Koridor Universitas yang paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan yang memang sedari tadi sudah ramai, kini menjadi semakin ramai bahkan disertai dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris dan juga pujian kala 8 namja tampan dan berkharisma melewati koridor yang cukup panjang itu.

Siapa yang tidak akan tergila-gila dengan 8 namja yang sedang berjalan ini? Semua penghuni di universitas ini maupun universitas lainnya pun tahu bahwa 8 namja ini bukanlah namja sembarangan. Mereka adalah genk Saphire yang sangat berkuasa atas universitas-universitas elit dan ternama di korea dan luar korea. Bisa dikatakan mereka adalah 'penakluk' universitas. Sudah banyak universitas yang mereka taklukan. Dan semuanya sukses tanpa hambatan yang berarti.

"Kyaaa… Kyuhyun oppa benar-benar tampan." teriak beberapa yeoja saat Kyuhyun dan genk-nya melintas.

"Hyukjae oppa dan Hangeng oppa memang the best." ujar beberapa namja menambahkan.

Begitulah kesehariannya. Itu adalah sedikit dari banyaknya pujian dan teriakan yang tersuguh saat mereka berjalan beriringan. Tapi siapa peduli dengan semua itu? Mereka sama sekali tidak menggubris sedikit pun pujian yang terlontar untuk mereka. Mereka hanya terus berjalan dengan tatapan datar dan dingin. Tapi walau begitu tetap saja pujian-pujian dan teriakan-teriakan histeris selalu mengiringi langkah mereka.

**Perpustakaan** **Everlasting University**

Ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan jembatan ilmu atau yang lebih sering disebut dengan buku-buku ini memang cocok untuk dijadikan tempat yang aman dan tenang. Setidaknya didalam sini tidak ada keributan. Tapi entah mengapa ruangan yang satu ini dijadikan tempat keramat bagi para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Everlasting University. Yah, setidaknya ruangan ini ramai hanya pada saat akan ujian atau mengerjakan tugas yang diburu waktu.

Dan sepertinya hal itu sesuai dengan 3 orang namja yang saat ini tengah berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal didepan mereka. Sudah sejak 1 jam yang lalu mereka masih setia menjadi penghuni ruangan keramat ini. Dari 3 namja itu sepertinya hanya seorang saja yang menikmati keberadaannya disana, sedang 2 lagi… Wajah mereka sungguh mengenaskan.

Lee Sungmin dan Lee Donghae yang notabenenya tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki mereka diperpustakaan sungguh tidak kuat berlama-lama untuk berada disana. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tugas deadline dari Park songsaenim membuat mereka terpaksa betah berlama-lama disana.

"Hyung, bisakah kau cepat sedikit mencarinya? Aku sudah tidak kuat berada disini" rengek Donghae kepada seorang namja yang sangat manis dan memiliki kulit seputih susu yang bernama Kim Yesung.

"Sebentar Hae-ah. Aku sedang berusaha mencarinya. Lagi pula ini kan tugas deadline kau dan dongsaeng mu. Sudah untung aku mau membantu," omel Yesung yang pandangannya tidak terlepas dari buku yang saat ini digenggamnya.

"Setidaknya cepat sedikit, hyung. Aku sudah benar-benar bosan," rengek Donghae yang mulai frustasi.

"Yesung hyung cepat sedikit. Minnie juga sudah bosan. Minnie mau pulang." kali ini giliran Sungmin yang merengek pada Yesung.

"Hah.. Kalian berdua ini. Ya sudah kalian duluan saja. Biar hyung yang mengerjakan tugas kalian," putusYesung karena tidak tahan dengan rengekan 2 dongsaeng manjanya itu.

"Jinjja hyung?" tanya Donghae dan Sungmin bersamaan dengan cahaya kebahagiaan dimata mereka.

"Ne. Tapi sebagai gantinya kalian harus mentraktir ku kapan-kapan," ujar Yesung yang kali ini menatap kedua dongsaeng tersayangnya walaupun mereka bukan namdongsaeng kandung Yesung.

"Arasseo hyung. Hyung, kau benar-benar penyelamat kami. Gomawo, hyung. Jeongmal saranghae," ujar Donghae yang kemudian memeluk dan mencium pipi Yesung kemudian pergi menyusul Sungmin yang memang sudah lebih dulu mengambil langkah seribu untuk segera keluar dari ruangan keramat itu.

"Ya! Ikan! Berani sekali kau mencium ku!" teriak Yesung kesal kepada Donghae yang sudah pasti Donghae tidak mendengarnya karena sudah menjauh dari perpustakaan. Dan sekarang Yesung mendapat deathglare dari penjaga perpustakaan dan beberapa mahasiswa disana karena dianggap mengganggu. Yesung yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kaku dan kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku yang ada didepannya.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan khusus yang disediakan oleh Everlasting University, tampak 8 namja tampan dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. 3 orang namja yang bernama Kyuhyun, Henry dan Kibum sedang duduk disebuah sofa panjang sambil memainkan PSP tersayang mereka. Tak jauh dari sofa panjang itu, terdapat seorang namja yang tengah berdiri menghadap sebuah rak buku bernama Siwon. Dia tengah berkutat dengan buku yang entah apa judulnya yang saat ini digenggamnya. Sedang 4 orang lagi yang bernama Hangeng, Heechul, Hyukjae dan Zhoumi sedang bermain bilyard bersama.

Ruangan khusus yang mereka jadikan markas di universitas itu sengaja dipersiapkan oleh pihak universitas. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga kecil itu terbilang sederhana dan mewah. Ruangan itu hanya ruangan biasa dengan menampilkan 2 buah single sofa, sebuah sofa panjang, sebuah meja bilyard, sebuah kulkas mini, 2 buah pendingin ruangan, sebuah tv dan jangan lupakan seperangkat game canggih. Sederhana dan mewah bukan? Dan ruangan itu hanya dimasuki oleh 8 namja itu saja, tanpa terkecuali.

Apa mereka diistimewakan? Oh, tentu saja mereka sangat diistimewakan disana. Selain karena ulah mereka yang membuat universitas itu sangat aman, juga turut andil kekuasaan orang tua mereka. Orang tua 6 dari 8 namja tersebut merupakan donatur terbesar disana. Segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan universitas untuk menunjang kegiatan belajar-mengajar termasuk beasiswa semua berasal dari pendanaan orang tua mereka. Bahkan orang tua mereka memegang 75% saham di universitas tersebut. Maka tak heran tidak ada yang berani menentang segala sesuatu perbuatan mereka.

"Hyung, kita sudah lama tidak ke Branded club. Bagaimana jika kita kesana malam ini?" tanya Kibum yang membuat 7 namja lainnya menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan mulai tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan killer smile tersebut.

"Aku rasa bagus juga kita kesana. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain dengan yeoja cantik dan seksi." ujar seorang namja yang terkenal dengan keyadongannya yang bernama Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk.

"Dasar monyet. Yadong mu tidak pernah hilang dari otak mu itu." ujar seorang namja berwajah mandarin yang bernama lengkap Tan Hangeng.

"Bilang saja hyung iri karena hyung tidak akan bisa bermain dengan yeoja cantik dan seksi disana. Bisa-bisa nanti hyung kehilangan nyawa karena namjachingu hyung ini." ujar Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk seorang namja cantik bernama Heechul disampingnya dan hal itu sukses membuat Hangeng diam seribu bahasa.

"Coba saja jika kau berani, Hannie." ancam namja cantik tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya, Chullie. Aku kan sudah memiliki mu. Kau jauh lebih baik dan berharga dari yeoja murahan disana." ujar Hangeng yang saat ini sudah berada disamping Heechul untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku selalu percaya pada mu, Hannie." ujar Heechul yang luluh pada perkataan Hangeng dan membawa mereka pada ciuman mereka.

"Aish… Kalian ini. Jangan bermesraan disini jika ada magnae. Kasihan Henry jika harus melihat adegan dewasa sebelum waktunya" omel Eunhyuk sambil menjitak kepala kedua hyung deulnya itu dan sukses membuat mereka berhenti berciuman dan menatap tajam Eunhyuk.

"YA! Tidak usah memukul kepala kami juga. Kau mau mati?" teriak Heechul yang sukses membuat Hangeng, Zhoumi dan Eunhyuk menutup telinga mereka.

"Sudahlah, hentikan. Benar kata Eunhyuk-ah. Kasihan Henry" ujar Kibum menginterupsi pertengkaran yang terjadi dimeja bilyard. Sedang Henry nampak bengong dengan kejadian yang ada.

"Sudahlah, kita kembali ke topik awal. Ku kira tidak ada salahnya kita bermain kesana. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu teman lama." ujar Kyuhyun memutuskan dan diterima senang oleh Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Zhoumi. Sementara yang lainnya hanya menerima biasa saja.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, ke-8 namja tampan dan mempesona itu pun berkumpul di Branded club bersama dengan beberapa anggota bawahan mereka lainnya. Hanya 4 anggota inti bersama dengan beberapa anggota bawahan mereka yang menikmati alunan musik dan ditemain oleh yeoja cantik dan seksi. Sedang 4 namja lainnya hanya duduk disudut kanan dan tengah bar. Hangeng dan Heechul sedang memadu keromantisan mereka di meja tengah bar, sedang Kyuhyun dan Henry di meja sudut kanan bar.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana wajah Henry saat ini. Wajahnya benar-benar sangat masam dan tertekuk. Tentu saja karena dia tidak bisa seperti 4 hyung dia yang lainnya. Dia ingin sekali ikut bergabung dengan hyungnya yang lain. Menari dilantai dansa dan ditemani oleh yeoja-yeoja berparas cantik dan seksi yang benar-benar menggodanya. Dan bukan berakhir di sudut kanan bar bersama sang ketua genk tanpa melakukan apapun. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang melarangnya untuk ikut bergabung dengan hyungnya. Sebenarnya tadi Zhoumi sudah mengajaknya. Tapi Kyuhyun malah melarangnya dengan mengatakan bahwa Henry belum pantas untuk melakukan hal itu di usianya yang belum beranjak dewasa. Tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi, apa benar mahasiswa semester 2 dikatakan belum cukup dewasa? Salahkan saja dirinya yang menjadi magnae hingga membuat Kyuhyun memperlakukannya layaknya namja yang belum dewasa.

"Sudahlah Henry-ah. Jangan kau tekuk terus wajah mu itu. Kau jadi terlihat semakin jelek," ujar Kyuhyun memecah kesunyian diantara mereka walau alunan musik berdentum dengan sangat kerasnya.

"Hyung, aku ini sudah dewasa. Ijinkanlah aku bergabung dengan yang lainnya," ujar Henry dengan logat mandarinnya yang tak pernah lepas dari dirinya.

"Bagi ku kau belum dewasa, Henry-ah. Sudah, jangan membantah perintah ku."

_Skak mat_ bagi Henry. Perkataan Kyuhyun barusan merupakan final dan siapapun tak bisa mengubahnya. Terpaksa dia hanya bisa menghela berat nafasnya dan semakin menekukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa ia lawan.

Dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun tidak ikut bergabung, alasannya karena Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah mau mendekati yeoja dan namja yang yang tergila-gila padanya. Sederhana saja. Baginya mereka itu adalah murahan dan tak pantas untuk bersanding dengannya walau hanya menjadi temannya.

**Kona Beans Café**

Café yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil itu tampak tidak ramai pengunjung seperti biasanya, padahal saat ini waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 20:00 KST. Sepi melanda café ini bukan karena café yang biasanya sangat ramai dan akan sepi ketika memasuki pukul 22:00 KST sepi pengunjung secara mendadak, melainkan memang sengaja ditutup lebih awal oleh sang pemilik café. Yah, mengingat café ini sedang dipakai khusus oleh sahabat sang pemilik untuk acara dinnernya dengan sang pujaan hati yang notabenenya bukan masyarakat biasa, melainkan seorang aktris papan atas.

"Tidak ku sangka hari ini Sungie akan mengajak yeojachingunya kencan disini hingga kita harus menutup café lebih awal," ujar sang pemilik Café yang diketahui bernama Kim Young Woon atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kangin yang saat ini sedang mengintip sahabatnya sedang berkencan dari balik meja kasir bersama istri tercintanya.

"Sudahlah yeobo. Biarkan saja kita membantu Sungie. Lagian sudah lama mereka tidak kesini untuk kencan berdua. Kita tutup cepat hari ini pun, tidak akan membuat kita merugi," ujar sang istri pemilik café yang bernama Leeteuk.

"Tidak ku sangka Sungie akan mendapat kekasih seorang aktris berkelas seperti Song Hye Kyo. Beruntung sekali Sungie mendapat yeojachingu secantik dan sebaik Hye Kyo," puji Kangin .

"Benar. Siapapun tidak akan menyangka bahwa seorang pendiam yang tidak mudah untuk bergaul seperti Sungie akan mendapat kekasih secantik Song Hye Kyo." Leeteuk membenarkan pernyataan sang suami.

"Ku harap hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja sampai mereka akan menikah nanti," ujar Kangin yang di amini oleh Leeteuk.

Ya, saat ini Yesung sedang berkencan bersama seorang aktris yang tengah bersinar yang bernama Song Hye Kyo di Kona Beans Café, yaitu café milik sahabatnya, Leeteuk dan Kangin.

Saat Song Hye Kyo diajak Yesung untuk berkencan di Kona Beans Café, Song Hye Kyo sangat senang. Selain karena dia senang dan nyaman dengan suasana café itu, Song Hye Kyo juga sudah sangat merindukan pemilik café yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya juga setelah dia menjalin hubungan asmara bersama Yesung. Lagian dia juga sudah lama tidak memijakkan kaki di café itu bersama Yesung, apalagi berkumpul bersama teman-teman Yesung sejak dia sibuk dengan film-filmnya.

Yesung dan Song Hye Kyo sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun. Dan selama itu hubungan mereka tertutup rapat dari hadapan publik. Hanya keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat terdekat mereka yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Song Hye Kyo berumur 2 tahun lebih muda daripada Yesung. Song Hye Kyo juga merupakan mahasiswi disalah satu universitas ternama juga di Korea, namun berbeda universitas dengan Yesung.

Walaupun Yesung merupakan namjachingu dari seorang aktris terkenal, tapi tidak ada publik yang tahu bahwa Yesung adalah namjachingu Song Hye Kyo. Sebenarnya Song Hye Kyo sudah sangat ingin memperkenalkannya di hadapan publik. Tapi Yesung menolak dan sangat melarang Song Hye Kyo untuk memberitahu ke publik.

Yesung takut jika fans Song Hye Kyo tidak suka dengan hubungan dirinya bersama sang aktris. Dia takut jika menjadi bulan-bulanan media. Belum lagi jika Song Hye Kyo harus di benci fansnya dan mempertaruhkan karirnya sebagai aktris karena dia berpacaran dengan seorang namja biasa yang aneh dan tidak mudah untuk bergaul dan bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang. Yesung sama sekali tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Makanya dia lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari pihak media dan fans sang kekasih.

"Oppa, aku senang akhirnya kita bisa kencan berdua," ujar Song Hye Kyo yang memecah keheningan yang cukup lama di antara mereka.

"Aku juga senang bisa mengajak mu kencan. Bagaimana syuting film mu?"

"Melelahkan sekali, Oppa. Aku harus berkali-kali melakukan adegan yang membuat ku capek. Belum lagi saat adegan mencium lawan pemain. Aku benar-benar tidak suka melakukannya. Bibir ku ini kan hanya milik Sungie Oppa," keluh Song Hye Kyo kepada Yesung.

"Tenanglah, chagi. Itulah resiko yang harus kau terima jika kau sudah memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia entertaint. Dan untuk bibir ini-" Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menyentuh bibir peace sang kekasih.

"- sebenarnya aku tidak rela harus membaginya dengan namja lain. Tapi untuk kesuksesan yeoja ku yang manis dan cantik, aku harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada," ujar Yesung yang kemudian mengecup singkat bibir peace sang yeojachingu dan itu sukses membuat wajah Song Hye Kyo bersemu merah .

"Oppa, kau membuat ku malu," ujar Song Hye Kyo sambil menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Hei, kau mau membuat ku mencium mu lagi?" tanya Yesung dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Oppa…" ujar Song Hye Kyo yang di respon dengan kekehan kecil oleh Yesung

Yesung pun menggamit tangan kanan Song Hye Kyo yang berada di depannya. Mengangkat tangan putih mulus nan indah tersebut dan kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya dengan sangat lembut dan cukup lama.

"Saranghae, Hye Kyo chagi," ujar Yesung yang masih menggamit tangan sang yeojachingu.

"Nado saranghae, Sungie chagi," jawab Song Hye Kyo dengan rona wajah yang semakin memerah. Mereka pun memulai ciuman mesra dan lembut mereka. Tentunya ciuman tanpa nafsu dan yang ada hanya penyaluran rasa cinta dan kasih dari keduanya. Sedang di balik meja kasir tampak sepasang suami istri yang tengah melakukan ciuman mereka setelah melihat keromantisan yang terjadi di depan mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi cerah menyambut permukaan bumi ini, khususnya kota Seoul. Angin semilir ditemani kicauan burung-burung yang bertengger dipepohonan sekitar Everlasting University seperti menyambut para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang bersemangat untuk bersiap menimba ilmu di Universitas terfavorit di negara ginseng tersebut.

Walau tak terlalu ramai, tapi koridor universitas sudah mulai menampakkan aktivitasnya. Terbukti dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang saling bercengkrama disepanjang koridor atau mereka yang melihat pengumuman dipapan mading, atau menunggu kehadiran pangeran-pangeran kampus, seperti yang dilakukan oleh beberapa yeoja yang dilewati Yesung, Donghae dan Sungmin.

Sebenarnya ini bukan pemandangan pertama bagi mereka. Mereka bahkan sudah sangat sering disuguhkan dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Namun sepertinya mereka cuek dengan keadaan yang ada. Oh,bukan mereka bertiga. Tapi hanya Yesung dan Sungmin. Sedangkan Donghae? Namja tampan asal Mokpo itu sebenarnya ingin sekali seperti fans-fans pangeran kampus mereka yang lainnya. Menunggu, meneriakkan nama-nama mereka dan bermimpi bisa menjadi salah satu diantara mereka. Hey… semua tiada yang mustahil, bukan? Tapi sayang Yesung selalu melarang Donghae untuk melakukan hal itu. Karena menurutnya hal itu hanya membuang waktu dan tenaga. Meneriakkan dan memuja orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak peduli pada mu. Selain itu karena Donghae juga pasti akan mengajaknya dan Sungmin juga. Tidak, terima kasih. Yesung dengan senang hati tidak akan melakukannya.

"Hyung, ayolah sekali saja. Aku ingin kita menyambut para pangeran universitas ini. Kau selalu saja melarang ku. Ayolah hyung, sekali saja aku ingin melakukannya bersama mu dan juga Sungmin," rengek Donghae pada Yesung yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Sudahlah Hae-ya. Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Kau ini kenapa sih selalu saja keras kepala dan memaksa ku dan juga Sungmin?! Harus ku tekankan berapa kali kepada mu, bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melakukan kegiatan yang sia-sia dan sama sekali tidak berguna. Untuk apa kau memuja mereka sedang mereka sama sekali tidak menganggap mu ada dan mengacuhkan mu? Dimana harga diri mu sebagai namja jika kau melakukan seperti yang mereka lakukan dan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu?" ceramah Yesung panjang lebar kepada Donghae. Sementara Donghae hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Hae-ya, lebih baik kau hentikan saja mimpi mu untuk bergabung bersama genk Saphire. Bukan maksud ku untuk menghancurkan mimpi mu. Tapi yang ku lihat selama ini, kau hanya berharap yang pada akhirnya hanya akan menyakiti diri mu sendiri. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada mu. Aku sangat sayang pada mu dan Sungmin. Sudahlah Hae-ya. Jangan dipikirkan lagi tentang genk itu. Aku muak mendengar tentang mereka. Lagi pula mereka keterlaluan dengan orang-orang disekitar mereka. Melakukan tindakan bodoh tanpa berpikir dan akhirnya mencelakakan diri mereka sendiri. Walau sering menang, tapi tetap saja tubuh mereka akan bersarang luka. Dan aku tak mau kau seperti mereka. Aku tak mau tubuh mu ada luka barang segaris pun," lanjut Yesung

Donghae pun mengangkat kepalanya hendak memprotes. Namun yang ada dia sungguh terkejut dengan yang ada dibelakang Yesung. Namja tampan asal Mokpo itu bukan terkejut dan terdiam membatu karena melihat hantu dibelakan Yesung, bukan. Walau dia memang takut hantu tapi dia masih bisa membedakan antara manusia dengan hantu. Dan yang dilihatnya kini adalah 6 namja tampan dan sungguh mempesona yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anggota dari genk Saphire. Mengenai Sungmin, dia sudah lebih dulu kabur kekelasnya saat Yesung memulai ceramah paginya untuk Donghae.

Tanpa Yesung sadari juga, sebenarnya suasana yang tadinya histeris berubah menjadi hening. Tampaknya tak ada seorang pun yang ingin memberitahu Yesung tentang orang-orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Sementara ke-6 namja tampan itu terus diam dan mendengarkan penuturan Yesung.

"Hae-ya, kenapa kau diam saja? Biasanya kau akan memprotes atau menyanggah jika aku mengatakan semua itu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam seperti ini, Hae-ya? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yesung tanpa henti seraya mengguncang kedua bahu Donghae.

"Jadi menurut mu, kami seperti itu?" ujar sebuah suara bass yang membuat Yesung menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk mengguncang bahu Donghae dengan segera. Dia kenal dengan pemilik suara ini dan tahu betul siapa pemiliknya. Tapi sepertinya Yesung tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membalikkan badannya hanya sekedar untuk melihat pemilik suara bass itu.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab pertanyaan ku." sang namja bersurai brunette coklat dan berkulit putih pucat kembali bertanya dengan wajah dingin dan angkuhnya.

"Hae-ya, apa mereka dibelakang ku?" tanya Yesung berbisik untuk meyakinkan dirinya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Donghae. Yesung pun menelan salivanya dengan berat.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar kena masalah sekarang. Dia pun menarik nafas dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Menghilangkan segala rasa takut dan gugup yang ada. Setelah cukup mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Yesung pun berbalik dan langsung menatap dengan tegas sang ketua genk Saphire, Kyuhyun yang memang sudah berdiri menghadapnya sedari tadi dengan tatapan yang sungguh mematikan. Sebenarnya melihat tatapan Kyuhyun seperti itu saja sudah membuat Yesung seakan diambang kematian. Tapi dia berusaha untuk kuat, berani dan yakin walau dia juga tidak yakin dengan tampangnya saat ini apakah meyakinkan atau tidak.

"Ne. Kalian memang seperti itu. Dan menurut ku itu sangat menyedihkan untuk anak-anak berprestasi seperti kalian. Mana ada orang bodoh yang mau mencelakakan diri mereka hanya untuk kesenangan dan kekuasaan," ujar Yesung dengan yakin yang membuat Donghae, orang-orang yang ada disana dan 5 anggota Saphire lainnya cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Yesung.

Bagaimana tidak? Jelas-jelas saat ini Yesung sedang menggali kuburannya sendiri. Melawan Kyuhyun sama dengan cari mati namanya. Dan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang genk Saphire sama dengan kau sedang mengantar nyawa dengan sukarela.

'_Mati aku. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu? Yesung babo'_ inner Yesung namun masih memasang wajah yang tegas, seakan tidak ada ketakutan dalam dirinya.

"Hahaha…" tawa Kyuhyun pecah, padahal sama sekali tidak ada yang lucu dalam suasana yang sungguh menegangkan ini.

"Tentu saja ada. Aku dan teman-teman ku contohnya," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Kau! Namja yang berani tapi juga bodoh." Cerca Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk Yesung. Sementara yang ditunjuk mulai gemetaran walau tak menunjukkannya.

"Mengatai ku dan anggota ku sama dengan mencari masalah. Dan mencari mati temtunya. Kau mau mati ditangan ku rupanya." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan smirk yang terpampang diwajahnya.

"Habisi saja dia, Kyu. Dia berani pada mu dan pada kita. Apa perlu aku membantu mu untuk menghabisinya?" tanya Heechul, sang namja cantik di genk tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Dia hanya gangguan kecil. Dan aku sanggup melakukannya sendiri," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian maju mendekati Yesung, atau lebih tepatnya telinga Yesung.

Sebenarnya Yesung sungguh takut dengan situasi ini. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya dan menusuknya secara tiba-tiba. Atau lebih parah Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senapan dan langsung menembaknya sebelum dia berhasil lari dari sana. Oh, ayolah… Yesung masih memiliki orang-orang yang sangat dicintainya. Dan nyawanya sangat berharga jika harus diserahkan kepada orang-orang yang usianya lebih muda dibanding Yesung. Meskipun begitu, Yesung berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tegas.

"Hmm… Aku belum pernah menemui namja seperti mu. Namja yang tidak menarik namun berani. Ku akui aku cukup terkesan dengan mu. Sepertinya bermain-main dengan mu akan sangat menyenangkan. Baiklah, aku akan bermain dengan mu. Dan kau tunggu saja waktunya. Kau sudah masuk dalam daftar ku, Kim Yesung," bisik Kyuhyun yang hanya didengar olehnya dan Yesung, dan disertai dengan smirknya, yang tentu saja membuat Yesung terkejut. Dari mana Kyuhyun mengetahui namanya, sedang dirinya bukanlah namja populer seperti Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya?

"Kita pergi, hyung," ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat semua orang disana bingung dan terkejut. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah melepas orang yang sudah berani terhadap dirinya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah ku lepaskan," ujar Kyuhyun yang kemudian melenggang pergi dan hal itu membuat anggota Saphire lainnya tersenyum mengandung arti dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Bye…" ujar Zhoumi yang lewat sembari mencolek dagu Yesung sekilas.

Setelah kepergian genk Saphire, orang-orang disana masih berdiri terpaku. Ada yang menatap Yesung dengan pandangan tak suka, ada yang kasihan dan selebihnya tidak peduli. Lalu mereka pun membubarkan diri mereka. Sedang Yesung sudah jatuh terduduk lemas semenjak genk Saphire pergi. Setelah tersadar dengan kejadian barusan, Donghae buru-buru mendatangi tubuh terkulai Yesung dan merangkulnya.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Nan gwenchana, Hae-ya," ujar Yesung lemah.

"Kau hebat, hyung. Baru kali ini aku melihat mu melawan ketua genk Saphire yang terkenal Evil. Aku saja terkejut dengan kejadian tadi. Kau benar-benar hebat, hyung. Aku tak menyangka ternyata hyung ku ini sangat berani. Andai saja Sungmin disini. Pasti anak itu akan pingsan ditempat." Celoteh Donghae panjang lebar dan semangat

"Hae-ya, sepertinya aku dalam masalah besar. Eotthokae?" tanya Yesung lemas. Melihat Yesung yang seperti itu buru-buru Donghae memeluk Yesung dengan erat, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kau juga sih hyung yang terlalu berani mengatai mereka. Setidaknya kau tidak usah mengatai mereka dengan bodoh dan menyedihkan," omel Donghae.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Yesung yang semakin melemas dan tentunya Donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya agar Yesung semakin tenang sampai sebuah suara mengganggu momen romantis mereka.

"Donghae-ya, jangan memeluk Yesung hyung seerat itu. Kasihan Yesung hyung kesulitan bernafas," ujar Chansung, teman sekelas Yesung berusaha melepas pelukan Donghae pada Yesung. Sementara Nichkhun, teman sekelas Yesung dan Chansung hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Hae-ya… Kau ingin membunuh ku…" ujar Yesung terbata setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Mianhe, hyung" ujar Donghae sambil cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Kalau seperti itu, bukan si Evil Cho itu yang akan membunuh ku. Tapi kau duluan yang akan membunuh ku" ujar Yesung yang langsung mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari Chansung dan Nichkhun.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti siang di Kona Beans. Sekarang waktunya masuk kelas sebelum seonsaengnim marah," ujar Donghae yang seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Chansung dan Nichkhun. Dan mereka pun berjalan kekelas mereka tanpa ada yang berbicara lagi.

.

.

.

"Ku akui namja tadi itu sungguh manis dan mempesona. Tapi tak ku sangka juga dia adalah namja yang sangat pemberani. Aku saja hampir kehabisan kata melihat keberanian dan ketegasannya tadi. Maksud ku, dimatanya sama sekali tidak ada keraguan," ujar seorang namja yang berjuluk killer smile yang biasanya pendiam, Kibum.

"Belum pernah aku melihat namja biasa yang tegas dan penuh kepercayaan diri tinggi hingga berani melawan Kyuhyun." timpal seorang namja keturunan cina, Tan Hangeng.

"Wah… sepertinya uri Evil tengah mendapatkan mainan barunya." Timpal seorang namja bergummy smile, Eunhyuk yang baru memasuki kelas mereka.

"Wah, hebat sekali namja itu. Bahkan seorang Kim Kibum yang terkenal pendiam bisa dibuat mengeluarkan pendapat olehnya. Benar-benar mengesankan." Celoteh Hangeng yang tentu saja mendapat _deathglare_ langsung oleh Kibum. Sementara yang ditatap hanya biasa saja.

"Apalagi mainan baru uri Evil adalah seorang namja yang sangat amat manis dan juga cantiknya melebihi yeoja. Andai saja aku bisa memilikinya, pasti kulit putih mulusnya bila ku sentuh akan terasa sangat lembut dan memabukkan." terawang Eunhyuk yang mulai dengan otak yadongnya. Dan tentu langsung saja dia mendapat jitakan sayang dari Hangeng dan Kibum.

"Ya! Appo…." Ringis Eunhyuk

"Hentikan otak yadong mu itu. Lagi pula sepertinya dia bukan namja yang tergila-gila pada kita, seperti yang selama ini kita temui," repet Hangeng panjang lebar.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan mengagumi namja yang baru saja menantang ketua kalian? Apa segitu menariknya dia hingga membuat kalian terkagum padanya? Namja biasa seperti dia hanya pengganggu dikehidupan kita dan lingkungan universitas ini. Dan aku bisa menjamin dia masuk kesini karena beasiswa." tegur Kyuhyun panjang yang membuyarkan pertengkaran kecil Eunhyuk dan Hangeng. Sedangkan Kibum, anak itu sudah kembali kedunianya pada buku tebal ditangannya.

"Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya, Kyu. Dia itu memang namja yang seperti kami bilang tadi. Manis, imut, cantik, berani dan juga tegas. Baru kali ini aku semangat membicarakan seorang namja yang tidak penting untuk dibahas. Tapi kali ini sepertinya sangat penting dan menarik untuk dibahas. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ya, aku mengenalnya?" terawang Eunhyuk kembali pada dunianya.

"Itu karena kita memang tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya dengan dia. Jangankan bertemu, melihatnya saja baru hari ini. Itu juga karena kita tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya." Kali ini giliran Hangeng yang menjelaskan sambil ikut menerawang, seperti Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Hyung, kalian semua ini kenapa sih? Kenapa kalian jadi peduli pada namja menyebalkan itu?" sewot Kyuhyun.

"Dia itu bukan menyebalkan, Kyu. Tapi sangat manis dan menggoda," ujar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Kyu, bagaimana jika dia untuk ku saja? Kau tidak perlu menjadikan dia sebagai mainan mu. Terlalu sayang untuk dijadikan mainan mu, Kyu." Usul Hangeng yang dibalas seringaian oleh Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan saja jika hyung mau besok terjadi perang dunia antara hyung dan Chullie hyung," ujar Kyuhyun berseringai. Mengingat betapa ganasnya Heechul, sang namja cantik jika sedang marah membuat Hangeng mengurungkan niatnya dan membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sedang Kibum, dia terus saja asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun disekitarnya. Benar-benar namja yang aneh.

"Aku punya kejutan untuknya, hyung. " Kyuhyun berseringai tiba-tiba dan membuat Eunhyuk dan Hangeng menatapnya dengan horor karena aura evilnya mulai muncul. Dan Kibum, dia masih tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya walau dia mendengar semua perbincangan mereka dengan jelas.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, hyung?" tanya Chansung setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Donghae yang sedari tadi bercerita dengan begitu semangatnya.

Saat ini Yesung, Donghae,Sungmin, Chansung dan Nichkhun sedang berada di Kona Beans Café. Sesuai perkataan Donghae tadi pagi, begitu mereka pulang kuliah mereka langsung melesat ke café sahabat mereka. Donghae sudah menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa mereka pagi tadi dalam melawan sang ketua genk Saphire, Kyuhyun. Mereka semua begitu antusias mendengar penuturan dari Donghae, sedangkan Yesung sedari tadi hanya membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya yang ditangkupkannya diatas meja. Sepertinya dia benar-benar stress memikirkan kedepannya.

"Wah, tak ku sangka Yesung hyung orang yang sangat berani. Ku dengar belum ada seorang pun yang berani pada mereka, terutama sang ketua," ujar Nichkhun.

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani Khunni-ya. Siapapun yang berani nekat atau macam-macam pada genk Saphire, pasti hidupnya tidak akan tenang. Tentu saja dia akan diganggu oleh fans-fans mereka atau genk Saphire itu sendiri," Chansung menambahkan pernyataan Nichkhun.

"Kalau begitu, berarti Yesung hyung sedang dalam bahaya dong. Wah, bagaimana ini hyung?" tanya Donghae yang tiba-tiba meninggikan suaranya dan langsung merangkul Yesung. Yesung pun bangun dan menampakkan wajahnya yang benar-benar frustasi.

"Dari tadi itulah yang ada dipikiran ku. Aku sungguh khawatir dengan nasib ku kedepannya." Yesung menghela nafas berat.

"Bukan maksud kami untuk menakuti mu, hyung. Tapi sebaiknya mulai dari sekarang kau harus berhati-hati, hyung. Bisa saja mulai besok kau akan diteror oleh mereka atau mungkin juga kau akan dibully oleh fans-fans mereka," ujar Nichkhun memperingatkan.

"Atau mungkin juga Yesung hyung sudah mulai dibenci oleh seluruh penghuni universitas," sentak Sungmin tiba-tiba yang membuat mereka semua yang berada disatu meja yang sama membulatkan mata mereka.

"Mwo?" teriak mereka bersamaan kecuali Sungmin.

"Iya, Sungmin benar. Bisa saja sejak kejadian pagi tadi Yesung hyung sudah mulai dibenci mereka." Donghae membenarkan perkataan sang dongsaeng.

"Kalau begitu kita harus melindungi Yesung hyung mulai sekarang. Tenang hyung, apapun yang terjadi kami tetap akan melindungi mu sebisa kami. Bahkan jika harus berhadapan dengan genk Saphire sekalipun," ujar Donghae dengan semangatnya

"Hae-ya, memangnya kau berani?" tanya Nichkhun meremehkan.

"Tentu saja aku berani, Khun-ah. Aku akan melawan mereka jika mereka berani menyentuh hyung ku," ujar Donghae dengan percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Kau akan melawan mereka dengan apa? Dengan tangan kosong? Mereka punya senjata bahaya, Hae-ya. Tentu saja kau akan mati duluan sebelum bisa melindungi Yesung hyung." Kali ini Chansung yang berujar dengan tawaan.

"Benar juga. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap melindungi Yesung hyung." Donghae yang keras kepala dengan perkataannya.

"Bukannya kau ingin masuk kedalam genk itu, Hae-ya?" tanya Yesung.

"Memang sih, hyung. Tapi kalau menyangkut nyawa hyung… Argh… Aku bingung sendiri." Donghae menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan hal itu mengundang tawa semua orang disana, kecuali Donghae. Setidaknya ulah polos dan bodoh Donghae yang alami membuat mereka semua sedikit melupakan masalah yang ada. Dan itulah kenapa mereka sangat menyayangi Donghae dan Sungmin, seperti dongsaeng kandung mereka sendiri.

Yesung adalah yang tertua diantara mereka, dia berumur 24 tahun dan sudah semester 5. Sedangkan Chansung, Nichkhun dan Donghae memiliki umur yang sama, yaitu 22 tahun dan lebih muda 2 tahun dari Yesung. Dan Sungmin berumur 19 tahun, lebih muda 4 tahun dari Yesung dan 3 tahun dari Donghae, Chansung dan Nichkhun.

Ke-5 namja tampan dan imut itu terus saja mengobrol sambil tertawa, sampai Leeteuk dan Kangin datang menghentikan obrolan mereka. Begitu melihat kearah Leeteuk dan Kangin, mereka semua terdiam dan sepertinya juga terpana. Bukan karena kehadiran Leeteuk dan Kangin, tetapi sosok yang berada ditengah mereka. Sosok tampan dengan tubuh atletis dan saat tersenyum mengeluarkan dimple smile yang akan menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya, dan tentu saja itu menambah kadar ketampanan sosok itu. Semua masih takjub dengan sosok itu, kecuali Yesung yang sudah sadar dari tadi. Atau dia sama sekali tidak terpana dengan sosok itu. Terbukti sejak tadi Yesung memasang wajahnya yang seperti biasa dia tunjukkan pada orang-orang yang tidak dekat dengannya.

"Ehm…" ujar Kangin yang membuyarkan keterpanaan mereka semua, kecuali Yesung.

"Mianhe" ujar mereka serempak kecuali Yesung.

"Kalian ini baru melihat yang bening saja mata kalian sudah seperti mau keluar." Kangin menyindir mereka yang kini tengah salah tingkah dan masih terkecuali Yesung. Mereka semua pun berdiri tanpa terkecuali untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka dengan Leeteuk, Kangin dan sosok yang berada ditengah mereka.

"Kenalkan, ini sepupu ku. Namanya Choi Siwon. Ayo kenalkan diri mu," ujar dan perintah Leeteuk pada sosok itu yang ternyata bernama Siwon.

"Annyeong, Choi Siwon imnida. Tapi kalian bisa memanggil ku Siwon." Siwon memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah dan disertai senyuman yang membuat dimple smilenya kembali merekah. Dan itu membuat Donghae dan Nichkhun berdebar. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Chansung sudah terlihat biasa saja. Mungkin mereka sudah tersadar dengan sosok dihadapannya ini.

"Annyeong. Lee Donghae imnida. Tapi kau panggil aku Donghae saja." Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat.

"Annyeong, Nichkhun imnida." Nichkhun juga memperkenalkan dirinya namun tidak sesemangat Donghae.

"Kenalkan, ini dongsaeng ku, Sungmin."

"Annyeong," ujar Sungmin biasa saja.

"Yang ini Chansung," lanjut Donghae.

"Annyeong," ujar Chansung yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dalam acara perkenalan diri ini.

"Dan yang ini Yesung hyung. Dia hyung ku yang paling ku sayang," ujar Donghae bangga.

"Annyeong," ujar Yesung cuek dan langsung menatap arah lain, karena Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan yang… takjub dan terpesona.

"Ayo duduk," sentak Leeteuk dan mereka semua pun duduk. Dan hal itu membuyarkan keterpesonaan Siwon dan langsung duduk dikursi yang sudah disiapkan Leeteuk tanpa dia sadari karena asyik memandangi wajah Yesung.

Oh, ayolah. Saat sudah duduk pun Siwon terus saja menatap Yesung dengan pandangan yang benar-benar terpesona dengan wajah Yesung. Jika saja mereka bisa mendengar detak jantung Siwon, maka mereka semua akan tahu bahwa Siwon jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Yesung. Ini terbukti dengan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kencang dan tak karuan. Dan sepertinya Siwon tidak sadar bahwa Chansung menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Hey, bukankah Siwon-ssi merupakan bagian dari genk Saphire?" tanya Chansung yang sontak membuat mereka membulatkan matanya, kecuali Chansung, Leeteuk dan Kangin. Chansung terlihat jutek, namun Kangin dan Leeteuk seperti kebingungan.

"Benarkah begitu, Siwon-ssi?" tanya Donghae ingin memastikan.

"Siwon-ssi.. Siwon-ssi.." panggil Nichkhun yang menaikkan suaranya setiap memanggil nama Siwon. Dan hal itu langsung menyadarkannya dari dunianya dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Kau terlalu asyik dengan dunia mu hingga melupakan kami." ungkap Kangin yang membuat Siwon malu.

"Chansung-ah tadi bilang kalau kau merupakan bagian dari Genk Saphire. Itu berarti kau anggota Saphire. Apa itu benar, Siwon-ssi?" tanya Donghae selembut dan sesabar mungkin setelah sebelumnya menjelaskan pernyataan Chansung.

"Ah, ne. Itu benar. Aku memang anggota mereka." Siwon membenarkan. " Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Siwon kemudian.

"Mwo? Kau anggota genk Saphire?" tanya Donghae, Sungmin, Nichkhun dan Yesung bersamaan.

'_Dia salah satu dari mereka. Pasti dia akan membunuh ku juga, walau ku akui dia tampan. Argh… Pikir apa kau ini, Kim Yesung? Nyawa mu dalam bahaya tapi kau masih berpikiran aneh'_ inner Yesung

"Matilah aku," ujar Yesung tiba-tiba yang membuat Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ha? Kenapa mati?" tanya Siwon penuh kebingungan.

"Ah, tidak. Mianhe, aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan Hye Kyo. Aku permisi duluan. Annyeong," ujar Yesung dan kemudian pergi secara terburu-buru, tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Donghae.

"Yesung hyung kalau sudah menyangkut tentang Hye Kyo noona sering melupakan kita yang ada disini." Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, begitulah dia," ujar Chansung.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Siwon bergetar menandakan ada yang menghubunginya. Dia pun segera mengangkat telepon masuk itu dan segera pergi keluar café untuk menerima panggilan masuk itu usai izin terlebih dahulu kepada Leeteuk dan Kangin. Selepas kepergian Siwon mereka melanjutkan lagi obrolan mereka.

"Eh, memangnya kalian tidak tahu bahwa kemarin malam Yesung dan Hye Kyo kesini?" tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba yang membuat semua disana mengernyitkan dahinya, kecuali Kangin dan Leeteuk. Setau mereka, Song Hye Kyo adalah aktris yang memiliki jadwal padat hingga kecil kemungkinan untuk bertemu Yesung, apalagi datang hanya untuk sekedar mampir di Kona Beans.

"Kesini? Tidak, Yesung hyung tidak memberitahu apapun pada kami. Dan seingat ku Hye Kyo noona adalah aktris yang memiliki segudang pekerjaan," ujar Donghae mengingat-ingat.

"Memangnya Yesung hyung dan Hye Kyo noona ngapain disini, hyung?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Tentu saja mereka berkencan. Yesungie benar-benar romantis kemarin malam." Beber Leeteuk yang entah kenapa terlihat senang mengingat kembali keromantisan Yesung dan Song Hye Kyo kemarin malam.

"Pantas saja kemarin malam dia singgah ke apartemen ku dengan aneh. Dia mengatakan bahwa bintang bersinar terang dan indah malam itu. Padahal jelas-jelas malam itu tidak ada bintang satupun. Aku kira dia mabuk, ternyata bintang itu Hye Kyo noona," omel Nichkhun panjang lebar.

"Hahaha… Pantas saja jika Yesung hyung mengatakan seperti itu, hyung." Sungmin terkekeh mendengar penuturan Nichkhun.

Saat mereka sedang tertawa bersama, Siwon pun kembali hendak berpamitan.

"Mianhe, hyung. Aku harus pergi. Tiba-tiba saja ada urusan," ujar Siwon penuh penyesalan.

"Baru saja kau ku kenalkan pada sahabat-sahabat kami," ujar Leeteuk dengan wajah sedih.

"Tak apa, lain kali kita kumpul bersama saja lagi. Aku pasti akan ikut," ujar Siwon.

"Ya sudah, lagian kalian kan satu universitas. Jadi kalian bisa melanjutkan perkenalan kalian di universitas kalian dan juga semakin mengakrabkan diri," ujar Leeteuk.

"Kami satu universitas?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya.

"Ne, kamu memang satu universitas dengan kami. Dan jika kamu bertanya kenapa tidak pernah melihat kami, itu karena kamu dan genk kamu itu yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keadaan dan orang-orang sekitar kalian hingga kalian seperti buta keadaan dan sekitar kalian. Saran ku, jika berjalan lagi disepanjang koridor, perhatikan sekitar mu, terutama para fans kalian yang meneriakkan nama-nama kalian. Setidaknya kalian menghargai mereka walau hanya dengan melihat mereka," jelas Chansung dengan cuek dan datarnya. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Siwon berpikir dengan perkataan Chansung barusan. Sedangkan yang lainnya tampak merasa tidak enak dengan perkataan Chansung.

"Ah, mianhe. Maafkan omongan Chansung barusan. Dia orangnya suka berbicara yang aneh-aneh." Nichkun tampak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini, bagaimana jika karena omongan mu barusan bisa membawa bahaya bagi kita? Dia kan anggota genk Saphire yang tak kan segan membunuh siapapun hanya karena salah ngomong sedikit saja. Pikirkanlah lagi jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya, tapi pikirkanlah keselamatan kita bersama," bisik Nichkun panjang lebar yang sudah pasti hanya didengar oleh mereka berdua. Sedangkan Siwon masih saja tampak terus berpikir.

"Apa kalian juga satu universitas dengan namja manis tadi?" itulah pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Siwon yang membuat mereka semua kecuali Siwon menjadi terkejut.

Hey, siapa yang tidak terkejut? Semua orang disana berpikir bahwa Siwon tengah tersinggung dengan ucapan Chansung barusan. Tapi kenyataannya Siwon malah menanyakan tentang Yesung.

"Ne. Bahkan kami satu kelas dengannya," ujar Donghae yang masih tampak ragu dengan yang didengarnya barusan, tapi walau begitu dia tetap menjawab.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku permisi dulu. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi di universitas ne? Maaf, aku harus pergi dulu. Annyeong semuanya," pamit Siwon dan segera pergi dengan senyuman yang terkembang diwajahnya.

"Satu lagi namja yang terpikat dengan Yesung hyung," ujar Nichkhun tiba-tiba yang membuat mereka semua menatap Nichkhun.

"Maksud mu, Siwon-ssi menyukai Yesung hyung?" tanya Donghae yang dijawab anggukan oleh Nichkhun.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang sudah terpikat dengan Yesung, Khun-ah?" tanya Kangin.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman terbaik ku, Chansung. Iyakan, Chansung-ah?" tanya Nichkhun pada Chansung sambil merangkul Chansung dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chansung, guna untuk menggoda Chansung yang saat ini tengah salah tingkah.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak.. Aku dan Yesung hyung hanya.." jawab Chansung gugup.

"Kenapa gugup, Chansung-ah? Aku tahu kok perasaan mu kepadanya," potong Nichkhun yang menggoda Chansung kembali.

"Sudahlah, kau mengarang, Khun-ah." Chansung menatap keluar jendela sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Hahaha… Chansung hyung lucu," ujar Sungmin sambil tertawa, dan tentu saja semua ikut tertawa.

Ya, mereka semua memang tahu bahwa Chansung sebenarnya menyukai Yesung. Semua berawal dari saat Yesung, Donghae, Chansung dan Nichkhun semester 2. Saat itu, di Kona Beans, Chansung menembak Yesung. Dia mengungkapkan seluruh hatinya kepada Yesung. Dan itu disaksikan sendiri oleh Leeteuk, Kangin dan Nichkhun yang bersembunyi dibalik meja kasir. Tapi sayangnya, Yesung menolak cinta Chansung karena dia adalah seorang yang straight dan baru berpacaran selama beberapa hari dengan Song Hye Kyo. Walau kecewa, tapi Chansung dan Yesung tetap bersahabat sampai sekarang. Semua atas permintaan Chansung pada Yesung untuk agar mereka tetap menjadi sahabat seperti sedia kala dan melupakan pernyataan cinta Chansung pada Yesung. Dan sejak saat itu, Chansung, Yesung dan yang lainnya menganggap bahwa kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi. Dan sebisa mungkin Chansung membunuh perasaan cintanya pada Yesung dan mengubahnya menjadi perasaan sayang sebagai sahabat dan hyung, walau hal itu masih sulit dilakukan Chansung. Tak jarang Chansung bermanjaan dengan Yesung dan dengan senang hati Yesung memanjakan Chansung. Karena Yesung menganggap Chansung sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri. Dan hal itu berlaku juga kepada Lee bersaudara dan Nichkhun.

.

.

.

Yesung terus saja melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang trotoar yang ramai. Dia terus berjalan melewati beberapa etalase pertokoan. Dia terus saja melangkahkan kakinya dan langsung berhenti disebuah etalase toko. Ada suatu barang yang kecil dan bulat melingkar yang menarik perhatiannya yang terpampang ditoko itu melalui sebuah kaca besar bening yang menampilkan berbagai macam perhiasan yang indah disana. Matanya tertarik pada sebuah cincin perak berhiaskan batu safir berawarna biru muda yang sangat indah. Yesung pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam toko perhiasan tersebut dan langsung disambut oleh pelayan wanita disana.

"Annyeong. Selamat datang ditoko kami, tuan." Pelayan wanita itu menyapa Yesung sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan Yesung pun membalas dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya juga.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya pelayan wanita itu ramah.

"Annyeong. Mianhamnida, agasshi. Saya ingin melihat cincin yang berhiaskan batu safir itu." Tunjuk Yesung pada sebuah cincin yang terletak disebuah kotak merah dan tersendiri.

"Ah, sebentar tuan. Akan saya ambilkan." Pelayan itupun segera pergi mengambil cincin yang tadi ditunjuk Yesung. Setelah mengambilnya, dia kembali dan menyerahkan cincin itu pada Yesung. Yesung pun melihat-lihat cincin itu dengan seksama.

"Cincin itu melambangkan cinta dan kasih untuk pemakainya. Batu safir yang digunakan juga bukan batu safir sembarangan dan sangat sulit didapatkan, mengingat cincin itu kami ekspor langsung dari Inggris. Batu safir itu memiliki nilai tinggi dan akan sangat sulit untuk dihancurkan. Cincin itu dipercaya sebagai lambang keabadian cinta sepasang kekasih. Saya dengar jika melamar dengan cincin itu maka cintanya akan abadi dan sulit untuk dipisahkan. Dan cincin itu hanya ada satu di Korea. Ah, mianhamnida, saya jadi bicara yang tidak-tidak." Pelayan itu tertawa mengingat dirinya yang ngomong terlalu berlebihan tadi.

"Tidak apa, agasshi," jawab Yesung yang menatap sekilas pelayan itu dan kembali memperhatikan cincin ditangannya.

"Apa anda tertarik dengan cincin itu, tuan?" tanya pelayan itu pada Yesung.

"Ne, saya sangat tertarik. Berapa harga untuk cincin ini?" tanya Yesung langsung.

"Harga cincin itu 12 ribu dollar, tuan." Jawab sang pelayan tanpa ragu.

"12 ribu dollar. Itu sangat mahal. Apa tidak bisa kurang lagi?" tanya Yesung mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Cincin itu hanya ada satu di Korea, dan saya bisa jamin itu. Bagaimana kalau 10 ribu dollar, dan itu tidak bisa kurang lagi." Putus pelayan itu dengan final.

"Baiklah, aku ambil. Dan tolomg bungkus ini dengan rapi dan indah," ujar Yesung seraya menyerahkan cincin tu kepada pelayan untuk dibungkus .

"Baiklah, akan saya bungkus dulu. Anda pemilih dengan selera yang tepat, tuan. Pasti calon istri anda akan sangat senang dilamar dengan cincin yang sebagus dan seindah ini. Apalagi cincin ini adalah cincin yang langka, yang hanya ada satu di Korea dan mungkin juga didunia," ujar pelayan wanita itu sambil pergi melesat kebalik meja kasir. Yesung pun mengikuti pelayan wanita itu dan segera mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil kartu kredit.

Yesung pun menyerahkan kartu kredit itu kepada sang pelayan. Walau Yesung anak orang berada, tapi dia adalah tipe pekerja keras. Dia tidak mau menerima bantuan apapun dari orang tuanya, meski orang tuanya merupakan pebisnis sukses di Jepang.

Semua uang itu sudah dikumpulkannya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Walau saat itu belum memiliki pacar, tapi Yesung bertekad akan bekerja keras untuk membelikan cincin yang sangat indah untuk calon istrinya kelak. Maka dari itu, Yesung selalu bekerja part time dimanapun dan bekerja apapun asal pekerjaan itu halal dan menghasilkan uang untuk dia tabung. Dan hasilnya, uang yang dia kumpulkan cukup untuk membeli cincin seharga 10 ribu dollar tersebut dan masih ada untuk menunjang kehidupannya selama 6 bulan kedepan.

Dan jika kau bertanya kenapa Yesung tidak bekerja part time lagi, itu karena Yesung ingin fokus dulu kepada kuliahnya yang sebentar lagi akan selesai. Namun jika memiliki waktu luang dia akan bekerja part time sebagai fotografer disebuah perusahaan fashion dan mendapatkan gaji yang cukup besar. Perusahaan itu merupakan milik sahabat dari orang tua Yesung. Walau perusahaan itu milik sahabat orang tua Yesung, tapi untuk masuk kesana Yesung harus bekerja keras untuk membuktikan diri bahwa dia memiliki kemampuan untuk mandiri tanpa harus ikut campur dari orang tuanya.

Di Korea Yesung memang tinggal sendiri, sedang orang tuanya berada di Jepang. Walau berada jauh dari orang tua, tapi terkadang orang tua Yesung datang ke Korea untuk melihat keadaan Yesung walau sebentar. Paling lama mereka akan berada di Korea selama 2 hari, lalu setelah itu kembali ke Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka disana.

Yesung pun tersadar dari lamunannya saat pelayan wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah paper bag pada Yesung. Yesung pun mengambil paper bag itu dan menyerahkan kartu kreditnya. Pelayan wanita itu menggesekkan kartu kredit Yesung pada sebuah alat transaksi yang memang khusus untuk kartu kredit. Setelah itu dia mengembalikan kartu kredit Yesung dan menyuruh Yesung untuk menandatangani sebuah kertas. Yesung pun menandatangani kertas yang merupakan bukti pembayaran itu.

"Semoga acara lamaran anda berjalan dengan lancar dan sukses, tuan. Saya berani jamin pasangan anda akan sangat menyukai cincin pemberian anda itu. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan, tuan." Pelayan wanita itu pun membungkukkan badannya.

"Kamsahamnida, agasshi. Annyeong." Yesung pun membungkukkan badannya dan setelah itu keluar dari toko itu sambil menenteng paper bag dengan senyuman yang merekah indah diwajahnya, menambah kadar keimutannya.

"Apa Hye Kyo akan senang dengan pemberian ku ini? Ah, semoga saja dia menyukainya," monolog Yesung sambil terus berjalan.

**TBC**

**Hai… Yuni kembali dengan Fanfiction yang berbeda. Yuni mohon maaf karena belum bisa melanjutkan Fanfiction yang pertama, karena jujur otak Yuni belum bisa konsentrasi untuk melanjutkan My Lovely Family. **

**Tapi sebagai gantinya, Yuni bawakan Fanfiction ini. Semoga yang ini bisa menghibur para readers tercinta, walau Yuni tahu Fanfiction Yuni ini pasti aneh dan gaje banget. Mian kalo Yuni belum bisa buat Fanfiction yang berkualitas…**

**Sekian dari Yuni. Sekali lagi Yuni mohon maaf ya…  
**

**Reviews dari chingu semua selalu Yuni tunggu….**

**Annyeong….  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**RIVAL OR LOVE?**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Cast : **

**Kim Yesung**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Tan Hangeng**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim Kibum**

**Park Jung Soo as Leeteuk**

**Kim Young Woon as Kangin**

**Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk**

**Siwon**

**Shindong**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Zhoumi**

**Henry**

**Nichkhun 2PM**

**Chansung 2PM**

**Song Hye Kyo**

**Genre : Tentukan sendiri**

**Pairing : Antara Kyusung dengan SungHye (Tergantung permintaan)**

.

.

.

.

Disebuah gang yang sempit dan gelap, terdapat 4 orang namja tampan. Mereka semua seperti tengah bersiap memasang kuda – kuda, mengamati setiap keadaan di lingkungan tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah rivolver pada tangan mereka dan juga berbagai senjata tajam lainnya yang mereka sembunyikan secara lihai dibalik jacket yang mereka kenakan.

"Sepertinya mereka tengah memperhatikan kita, Kyu." ujar seorang namja tampan namun memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi, yaitu Zhoumi.

"Dan sepertinya mereka banyak." ujar seorang namja tampan dengan logat mandarinnya, Hangeng.

"Perlu kita menyerang lebih dulu?" tanya seorang namja yang bernama Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita bermain – main lebih dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun yang menampilkan seringaiannya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergedik ngeri.

"Aku suka dengan cara mu, tapi aku tidak suka dengan seringaian mu. Kau sungguh menakutkan, Kyu." ujar Hangeng.

"Kalau Kyu tidak menakutkan, mana mungkin kita mengangkatnya sebagai ketua kelompok?" ujar Eunhyuk yang kini menimpali.

"Sudah, tidak usah banyak bicara. Kita bergerak sekarang!" perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung diangguki oleh 3 hyungnya.

Mereka pun maju mendekati musuh mereka yang bersembunyi di berbagai tempat. Walau pun gang itu sungguh gelap, tapi dengan insting mereka yang tinggi tak sulit bagi mereka untuk mengetahui letak keberadaan musuh yang bersembunyi.

Cukup dengan satu kali tembakan yang jitu dari Kyuhyun, timah panas itu sudah langsung berada tepat di jantung musuh. Membuat setiap orang yang bersembunyi mau tak mau keluar dari persembunyiannya, termasuk bos mereka sendiri, Jung Yunho. Musuh bebuyutan kelompok gank Saphire.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari gang yang menjadi tempat berseterunya kedua belah pihak genk, berjalan seorang diri namja manis yang kini memakai kemeja biru dongker polos dengan dipadukan celana jeans hitam. Namja manis itu menggenggam sebuah kotak. Tampak ekspresi kekecewaan diwajahnya yang manis rupawan. Sepertinya namja yang bernama Kim Yesung itu tengah kecewa dengan kejadian 1 jam yang lalu.

Awalnya Yesung ingin melamar sang yeojachingu dengan sebuah kalung. Hell, mungkin orang – orang akan berpikir Yesung adalah orang bodoh yang ingin melamar kekasihnya dengan sebuah kalung. Baiklah, Yesung tau jika ingin melamar pujaan hati harus dengan sebuah cincin. Tapi Yesung ingin membuat sebuah perbedaan. Akan sangat mengesankan jika dirinya melamar Hye Kyo dengan sebuah kalung. Kalung yang melegenda dan hanya ada sedikit didunia ini.

Tapi semua itu harus buyar tat kala Yesung melihat Hye Kyo yang diberikan sebuah cincin indah dari seorang namja lain yang dia ketahui bernama lengkapkan Rain. Awalnya Yesung berniat marah dan mencaci mereka berdua. Tapi Yesung sadar, hal seperti itu hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan. Dan lagi pula orang – orang akan bertanya tentang siapa dirinya. Yang semua orang ketahui selama ini, Song Hye Kyo tidak memiliki KEKASIH. Lalu, apa yang akan dikatakan orang – orang jika Yesung yang dilanda emosi tiba – tiba datang dengan marah, mencaci dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah namjachingu Hye Kyo? Tentu semua orang akan menertawakan dirinya dan malah mencacinya karena dengan seenaknya mengaku sebagai namjachingu seorang aktris terkenal. Dan tentunya media yang akan berpuas hati bisa menjatuhkan Hye Kyo ditengah karirnya yang sedang melonjak.

Tidak, bukan itu yang Yesung inginkan. Yesung masih memiliki otak untuk berpikiran jauh sebelum bertindak. Yesung bukan orang bodoh yang akan bertindak tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Dia tidak ingin semua menjadi hancur dan berantakan hanya karena dia menuruti semua amarahnya. Toh dia masih bisa meminta penjelasan akan hal ini dari sang kekasih. Mungkin saja cincin itu hanya lambang persahabatan. Kalau pun cincin itu karena rasa suka, itu wajar. Namja mana yang tak tertarik dengan gadis secantik Song Hye Kyo yang semua orang taunya dia masih lajang.

Dan dengan rasa kecewa itu lah Yesung lebih memilih untuk pergi dan menahan segala gejolak emosi yang membuncah dihatinya. Membiarkan rasa kegalauan menyelimuti dirinya, hingga dia harus terlonjak kaget karena mendengar sebuah tembakan dari gang yang sunyi dan sangat gelap.

Dengan perasaan penasaran, takut dan jantung yang berdebar kencang, Yesung pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gang sempit tersebut. Yesung bodoh? Memang. Seharusnya dia lari pulang dan bukannya masuk kedalam gang itu. Salahkan saja rasa penasarannya yang tinggi hingga membuat dia lebih memilih masuk kedalam gang tersebut.

Begitu masuk, yang Yesung lihat tidak ada apapun selain kegelapan. Suara tembakan tadi pun telah menghilang. Namun sedetik kemudian dia merasakan kalau seseorang menarik lengannya dan menyanderanya dengan sebuah belati pada lehernya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Yesung gemetaran dan takutnya semakin bertambah. Dia masih yakin bahwa sedetik yang lalu seperti tidak ada seorang pun didalam gang sempit dan gelap ini. Lalu kenapa sedetik kemudian seseorang menyandera dirinya, dengan sebuah belati pula? Kini Yesung benar – benar menyesali rasa penasarannya yang tinggi itu. Dan berjanji lain kali, jika mendengar suara tembakan dia akan langsung lari pulang. Dan bukannya menuruti keinginantahuannya yang tinggi.

"Lepaskan dia, Yunho. Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kita." ujar sebuah suara yang Yesung yakin berasal dari depannya. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya Yesung kenal dengan suara ini.

"Hahaha... Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakangnya yang kini tengah menyaderanya yang Yesung ketahui bernama Yunho.

"Kita tidak pernah melibatkan orang lain dalam perseteruan kita." Ujar suara yang didepan Yesung lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun..." ujar Yunho yang membuat Yesung terkejut.

Apa benar yang didepannya ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan ketua genk Saphire yang dilawannya 2 hari yang lalu? Kalau benar, matilah dia kini. Sudah melawan sang ketua dan kini dirinya terlibat pada perseteruan antar 2 genk. Kenapa hidup Yesung harus serumit ini? Yang dia inginkan hanya tenang dalam hidupnya. Kuliahnya lulus, diterima bekerja pada perusahaan ternama, menikah dengan sang kekasih, memiliki anak dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Keinginan yang simple, bukan? Tapi sepertinya takdir mengatakan lain.

"Bagaimana kalau aku merubahnya? Aku melibatkan namja ini." ujar Yunho yang membuat Yesung bergetar karena takut.

Yunho pun menarik Yesung keluar dari gang yang gelap itu dengan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk disampingnya. Sedang Zhoumi dan Hangeng tengah bersiap ditempat mereka, menanti kesempatan untuk menyerang dan membebaskan orang yang tengah disandera Yunho.

Kini ditempat yang terang, Yesung bisa melihat kalau orang yang didepannya memang Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk dari genk Saphire. Genk yang dia lawan 2 hari yang lalu. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat kadar ketakutan Yesung meningkat. Peduli setan jika Kyuhyun akan menertawainya nanti karena wajah takutnya sekarang, padahal 2 hari yang lalu wajahnya terlihat datar dan menantang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk terlihat biasa saja dengan kehadiran Yesung disana. Walau awalnya mereka terkejut, tapi mereka langsung dengan cepat merubah wajah mereka kembali datar. Walau mereka masih bertanya – tanya apa yang Yesung lakukan disekitar jalan yang sepi ini dan larut malam pula.

"Kau tahu Yunho, hanya pengecut yang melakukan hal seperti ini. Melibatkan orang lain yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kita." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ya, dan ku pikir seorang yang terhormat seperti Jung Yunho tak akan melakukannya. Ternyata kau sama saja seperti pengecut lainnya yang berkedok sebagai ketua mafia." ujar Eunhyuk yang kali ini ikut menimpali, mencari kesempatan bagus untuk menyerang dan menyelamatkan Yesung juga tentunya.

"Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kalian ingin menipu ku, membuat ku emosi dengan perkataan kalian dan mengambil tindakan bodoh? Jangan kalian pikir aku bisa terkecoh oleh tipuan kalian. Tidak akan pernah hal itu terjadi, sampai kapan pun." ujar Yunho dengan menekankan kalimat akhirnya.

"Kau sungguh terlalu percaya diri, Jung Yunho." desis Kyuhyun yang langsung mengeluarkan smirknya, menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun telah mempunyai ide yang sangat bagus untuk namja didepannya ini.

Eunhyuk yang melihat seringai itu tentu saja merinding, namun ditutupinya dengan senyuman palsunya, karena sebenarnya Eunhyuk mengerti arti dari seringaian sang ketua genk barusan.

"Kau tahu Yunho, kau bisa membunuhnya jika kau mau." ujar Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk Yesung yang tengah disandera oleh Yunho.

Mau tahu bagaimana reaksi Yesung? Terkejut, tentu saja. Yesung melebarkan matanya yang seperti bulan sabit itu tatkala ia mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun barusan.

Ah, Yesung baru ingat bahwa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan pada Kyuhyun. Kim Yesung telah melawan sang ketua genk Saphire, Cho Kyuhyun saat 2 hari yang lalu. Otak Yesung mulai berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun dendam padanya atas penentangannya kemarin dan berniat untuk menghabisi nyawa Yesung melalui tangan orang lain. Yaitu namja yang sedang menyanderanya saat ini.

Haruskah hidup Yesung berakhir tragis seperti ini? Mati ditangan namja yang sama sekali tak ia kenal karena hanya punya masalah pribadi bersama Kyuhyun?! Bisakah Yesung memilih jalan kematiannya sendiri? Setidaknya biarkan ia merasakan menikah, berbulan madu, dan punya anak. Cukup sampai disitu Yesung sudah merasa bahagia. Ah, sepertinya Yesung terlalu banyak mengkhayal sekarang.

Sementara itu ditempat persembunyian Zhoumi dan Hangeng, mereka terus saja memperhatikan adegan didepan mereka. Mereka masih belum menemukan titik yang pas untuk mereka menyerang, sampai suara Zhoumi memecahkan konsentrasi Hangeng dan juga keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ge, aku merasa menonton drama saja." ujar Zhoumi pelan, nyaris berbisik pada Hangeng yang berada disebelah kanannya.

"Aku juga merasa begitu, Zhou." ujar Hangeng yang juga nyaris berbisik, sama seperti Zhoumi.

"Gege sadar tidak, bahwa Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan namja manis itu?" tanya Zhoumi kembali.

"Bukankah Kyuhyun hanya menatap Yunho sedari tadi?"

"Jika Gege berpikir seperti itu, maka Gege salah. Kyuhyun hanya menatap sasaran manisnya dan tak berniat sedikit pun untuk menatap si brengsek Jung itu."

"Darimana kau tahu, Zhou?" tanya Hangeng bingung.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Ge. Apa Gege lupa bahwa aku ini penembak jitu? Jadi aku sudah terlatih untuk melihat segala hal dari kejauhan dengan sangat jelas dan terperinci. Dan aku bisa melihat bahwa Kyuhyun hanya terus memperhatikan namja manis itu." ujar Zhoumi menjelaskan dengan nada bangga didalamnya.

"Ye, aku tahu. Tapi tidak usah sebangga itu. Apa kau tau namja itu siapa? Harusnya dengan 'penglihatan' mu itu, kau bisa tau, bukan?" tanya Hangeng kembali dengan menekankan kata penglihatan.

"Eum... Sebentar Ge." ujar Zhoumi yang berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Aku tau, Ge. Aku bisa mengenalinya sekarang." seru Zhoumi mengagetkan Hangeng karena berseru tiba-tiba dan mendapat hadiah geplakan sayang dari Hangeng pada kepalanya.

"Kau mengagetkan ku, pabbo." ujar Hangeng kalem.

"Mian, Ge." ujar Zhoumi sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Jadi, siapa dia?" tanya Hangeng yang back to the first topic.

"Dia itu namja manis yang kemarin berani menentang Kyuhyun." ujar Zhoumi yang terkejut disaat yang bersamaan, setelah tahu siapa namja manis yang menjadi perbincangan mereka sedari tadi.

"Mwo? Jinjja?" tanya Hangeng yang juga sama terkejutnya setelah mendengar penuturan Zhoumi barusan.

"Benar, Ge. Itu benar namja itu."

"Dari sekian banyaknya namja, kenapa harus dia? Apa ini sudah menjadi takdirnya untuk berurusan dengan kita?"

"Entahlah, Ge. Takdir atau bukan, aku menyukai namja manis itu. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menjadikannya sebagai target, pasti dia sudah aku kencani."

"Jangankan kau. Aku juga mau. Kau tahu, dia mampu menggetarkan hati ku waktu itu. Dan sebenarnya aku sangat salut padanya."

"Ya, kau benar Ge. Aku juga salut padanya yang berani menentang Kyuhyun. Tapi yang ku bingungkan, kenapa Kyuhyun masih membiarkannya hidup? Seingat ku terakhir kali ada yang berani menentang Kyuhyun dia berakhir di Rumah Sakit dalam keadaan patah tulang leher, tulang rusuk yang bergeser dan lebam yang mewarnai wajahnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun masih belum berbuat apapun pada namja itu?"

"Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah punya rencana sendiri. Kita lihat saja nantinya akan bagaimana. Sekarang, kembali fokus untuk mencari celah bagi kita untuk menyerang. Jangan sampai namja manis itu terluka barang sedikitpun. Aku yang akan membunuh mu kalau sampai hal itu terjadi." ujar Hangeng yang serius dengan ucapannya kali ini.

"Arraseo, Ge. Aku juga akan bunuh diri jika sampai melukainya." ujar Zhoumi yang juga tak kalah serius. Dan mereka kembali fokus pada pekerjaan awal mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Kyuhyun-sshi? Setan mana yang merasuki diri mu hingga kau mau mengorbankan satu nyawa. Setahu ku, kau tidak akan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain hanya untuk kepentingan mu." ujar Yunho dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Itu kan setahu mu. Dan kau, sama sekali tidak tahu siapa aku." ujar Kyuhyun dingin sambil menunjuk Yunho. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"Kalau memang benar, baiklah. Akan ku habisi nyawa anak ini sekarang." ujar Yunho yang kali ini melihat wajah Yesung.

Dan seperti orang bodoh, Yunho hanya bisa terdiam memandang wajah manis Yesung. Biar ku deskripsikan bagaimana wajah Yesung saat ini hingga membuat Yunho menjadi terbodoh.

Saat ini wajah Yesung memerah karena rasa takutnya. Keringat dingin yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya sedari tadi hingga membuatnya terkesan sexy dimata Yunho. Air mata yang sudah mengumpul dipelupuk matanya. Hey, walau Yesung namja, namun jika hal ini menyangut nyawanya yang tak akan lama lagi tentu membuat dia ingin menangis saja.

Yunho menelan salivanya susah. Sepertinya dia bernafsu pada namja manis dihadapannya kini dan tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah didepannya, menarik Yesung dengan cepat lalu mendorongnya kebelakang tubuhnya dan membogem mentah wajahnya dengan sangat kuat. Yesung yang terdorong kebelakang dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Eunhyuk hingga tubuhnya tidak terpelanting ke tanah.

Yunho yang ingin melawan terkejut saat menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat sebuah rivolver sudah menghadang wajahnya dengan sangat indah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun pelakunya.

"Sepertinya waktu bermain sudah habis. Sekarang, bersiaplah." ujar Kyuhyun yang kini menarik pelatuk dari rivolver tersebut.

"Sampaikan salam ku pada penghuni neraka." lanjut Kyuhyun yang ingin langsung menembak, namun gagal saat tangannya ditendang oleh seseorang dan mengakibatkan rivolvernya melayang jauh.

Semua orang disana terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang namja cantik yang langsung membopong Yunho untuk mundur beberapa langkah dari Kyuhyun. Begitu tahu siapa yang mengganggu acaranya, Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum sinis pada dua orang didepannya.

"Harusnya aku memperhitungkan akan kehadiran diri mu. Harusnya aku tahu bahwa kau akan selalu ikut kemana pun Yunho pergi, termasuk malam ini. Bukan begitu Kim?" tanya Kyuhyun pada namja cantik didepannya ini.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa terlambat untuk menyadari? Menyadari dan mengetahui itu berbeda tipis, Kyuhyun-sshi brengsek." ujar namja cantik itu dengan kilatan amarah yang terpancar pada doe eyes miliknya.

"Setidaknya aku menyadari bahwa marga mu telah berganti menjadi Jung. Jung Jaejoong." ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman mengejek miliknya.

"Pergi saja kau ke Neraka!" ujar Jaejoong yang langsung menerjang Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Jaejoong tak sempat untuk menghindar. Hal ini terus dimanfaatkan Jaejoong untuk terus menyerang Kyuhyun. Pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Jaejoong mampu membuat Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan lebam pada sudut bibirnya. Puas memberi pukulan pada Kyuhyun, Jaejoong pun berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Hanya itu kemampuan mu? Aku pikir kau adalah namja yang sangat hebat, seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Tapi sepertinya remaja tetaplah remaja. Tak akan pernah berubah." ujar Jaejoong meremehkan.

"Aku pikir kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahui rencana apa yang ku pasang." ujar Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil memperlihatkan sebuah remot pengendali pada Jaejoong.

Dan Jaejoong cukup terkejut melihat remot yang saat ini dipegang oleh Kyuhyun. Dia tahu remot pengendali apa itu. Itu adalah remot pengendali bom. Dan Jaejoong yakin, Kyuhyun telah menyematkan sebuah bom pada tubuhnya. Dan dengan segera Jaejoong meraba-raba tubuhnya, mencari keberadaan bom yang diletakkan Kyuhyun pada tubuh rampingnya. Namun gagal, dia tidak menemukannya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, membiarkan tubuh ku untuk kau hajar tanpa melakukan apapun? Harusnya kau mempercayai semua perkataan orang-orang mengenai diri ku."

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan." ujar Jaejoong yang tampak pasrah pada keadaan.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap dengan remot ditangannya.

"Seluruh penghuni neraka menunggu kehadiran mu." ucap Jaejoong lantang, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sedang Yunho yang dibelakang Jaejoong sudah menangis karena tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Baiklah. Sampaikan pada penghuni neraka bahwa aku tak akan kesana dalam waktu dekat." ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya.

Sebenarnya semua orang yang berada disana sangat tegang dengan situasi kini. Zhoumi dan Hangeng yang berada dipersembunyian mereka hanya bisa menonton seperti orang bodoh. Sedang Eunhyuk sudah gemetar ketakutan dan melepas genggamannya pada Yesung. Dan namja manis itu, dia sudah menangis seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Kyuhyun pun langsung bersiap untuk menekan tombol itu. Namun belum sampai jari telunjuknya menyentuh tombol itu, sebuah teriakan mengejutkannya, membuat dia enggan untuk melanjutkan aksinya.

"HENTIKAN! KU MOHON HENTIKAN!" seru Yesung yang kini sudah berlutut didepan Kyuhyun seraya menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

Entah kekuatan dari mana, Yesung berlari dan berlutut dengan cepat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Memohon agar Kyuhyun tidak membunuh orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya ini.

"Ku mohon, jangan bunuh dia. Ku mohon, hentikan semua ini." ujar Yesung dengan sekali-kali sesenggukan karena menangis.

Semua orang disana hanya bisa cengo dengan pemandangannya. Bahkan sang ketua sekalipun dibuat bengong karena ulahnya. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung bisa membela mafia licik yang jelas-jelas musuh abadi bagi Kyuhyun?

Yesung memang tak mengenal orang-orang disekitarnya kini. Yang dia tahu, dia tak ingin ada yang namanya pembunuhan. Baik itu orang baik maupun orang jahat. Yesung sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu. Baginya, yang berhak menghukum seseorang itu hanya Tuhan. Bukan manusia lainnya. Dan itulah alasan Yesung berani untuk menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun untuk membunuh pria dibelakangnya ini, meskipun nyawa Yesung bisa melayang.

Kyuhyun pun tersadar dari keterkejutannya barusan. Dia pun memandang Yesung dengan sangat tajam.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Sebaiknya kau minggir dan tak usah ikut campur." ujar Kyuhyun datar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau berjanji untuk tidak membunuh dia. Sadarlah, dia juga manusia. Tak sepantasnya kau membunuhnya. Kau bukan Tuhan, yang berhak mengatur hidup dan matinya seseorang." ujar Yesung dengan nada bergetar.

"Kau..." desis Kyuhyun menahan amarahnya.

Melihat adanya kesempatan didepan matanya, Jaejoong langsung menarik Yesung dengan cepat dan menyanderanya dengan sebuah pistol yang dia sembunyikan dibalik jas mahalnya.

"Jaejoong. Kau benar-benar tak memiliki hati. Bahkan pada orang yang memohon untuk keselamatan mu pun, kau jadikan dia sandera mu." ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Aku tak peduli. Lagi pula aku tak meminta untuk dia memohon pada mu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengambil kesempatan yang ada. Sekarang, lemparkan remot itu atau namja manis ini akan mati."

Kyuhyun yang merasa tak ada pilihan segera melemparkan remot tersebut kesembarang tempat, membuat Jaejoong puas.

"Kau tahu Jae? Aku menuruti perkataan mu atau tidak, hal itu akan sama saja. Kau tetap tidak akan melepaskan namja itu." ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang terus menghiasi bibirnya sedari tadi.

"Kau sangat hafal dengan hal itu." jawab Jaejoong dengan angkuhnya.

Yunho yang merasa bahwa mereka akan menang, segera mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Jaejoong yang kini berada tepat didepannya. Namun sayang, rasa peka seorang Jung Yunho lenyap begitu saja hingga dia tidak merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya. Dan dengan gerakan sangat cepat, kini Yunho sudah didalam dekapan orang itu, lengkap dengan sebuah rivolver canggih yang kini bersarang dipelipisnya dan juga tangan kanan Yunho yang terpelintir kebelakang.

"Sekarang kau yang pilih, Jae. Namja mu ini atau bebaskan namja yang bersama mu itu." ujar orang tersebut yang membuat Jaejoong berbalik kebelakang dan terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada.

Sang kekasih kini berada di tangan si penembak jitu, Zhoumi. Siapapun tahu bagaimana kemampuan Zhoumi dalam hal menembak. Zhoumi sangat mahir dalam urusan menembak dala jarak yang sangat terjauh. Apalagi sekarang yang hanya dalam kedipan mata saja. Sudah tidak akan diragukan lagi jika sampai Yunho tertembak, maka dia akan langsung bertemu dengan sang pencipta.

"Well, ku lihat kalian begitu menginginkan namja ini untuk lepas. Apa namja manis ini sangat penting bagi kalian? Aku curiga bahwa kalian sebenarnya mengenal namja ini." ujar Jaejoong yang seakan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kami kenal ataupun tidak, itu sama sekali tidak ada urusannya dengan mu." ujar Eunhyuk yang kini bersuara.

"Bagaimana kalau aku pilih namja manis ini?"

"Mwo? Kau gila?" tanya Yunho yang seakan tak percaya dengan pilihan sang namjachingu.

"Sudah cukup bermainnya. Aku sungguh muak." ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung bersiap dengan sebuah pistol miliknya.

"Kau yang membuat keputusan." ujar Jaejoong yang semakin menekankan rivolvernya pada pelipis Yesung, membuatnya semakin merasa kesakitan.

Jaejoong pun bersiap untuk menarik pelatuk pada rivolvernya. Dan saat pelatuk itu sudah tertarik, smirk Kyuhyun semakin mengembang.

"_It's show time."_ Gumam Kyuhyun.

DOR!

"Arrrgghhh..." teriak seorang namja...

TBC

Yuni digampar Chingudeul, hingga membuat Yuni gak jadi TBC. Cerita dilanjut...

"Arrrgghhh..." teriak seorang namja yang ternyata Jaejoong yang kini sedang merintih kesakitan dengan memegangi tangan kanannya. Rivolver yang digenggamnya pun telah terjatuh. Dan Yesung? Tentu saja pelukannya telah terlepas. Namun sepertinya Yesung tidak menyadarinya karena sedari dia hanya menutup matanya dan tubuhnya sangat gemetaran karena takut.

Kyuhyun pun mendekati Yesung dan memeluk namja manis itu dari belakang.

"_Eh, kenapa tidak sakit?" _tanya Yesung dalam hati.

Yesung pun mencoba membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah Jaejoong yang tengah berlutut sembari memegangi tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Yesung terkejut dan tidak mengerti.

"Kalau dia disitu, lalu siapa yang memeluk ku?" gumam Yesung tak sadar, hingga membuat namja yang memeluknya menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja aku." jawab sebuah suara bass dari belakang Yesung yang membuatnya terkejut dan segera menoleh kebelakang.

Yesung semakin melebarkan matanya saat melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun dan dilengkapi dengan senyuman mautnya. Atau bisa kita bilang seringaiannya?

"Aku pikir aku salah sasaran." ujar sebuah suara yang membuat Yesung menoleh kearah kirinya dan mendapati 2 orang namja china yang dia kenal sebagai anggota genk Saphire.

"Kalian selesaikan dengan rapi. Tapi tetap biarkan hidup." Perintah Kyuhyun dingin pada ke-3 hyungdeulnya yang membuat Yesung tak mengerti.

Zhoumi, Hangeng dan Eunhyuk pun maju mendekati Jaejoong dan Yunho. Dan dengan segera mereka menghajar kedua orang itu. Yesung yang tak tahan melihat adegan didepannya berusaha berteriak sekuat tenaga agar mereka menghentikan semuanya dan juga berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Namun sayang, pelukan sangat erat. Semakin Yesung berontak, maka semakin erat pula Kyuhyun memeluknya.

Kini Yesung hanya bisa menutup matanya erat sembari menangis karena tidak tahan dengan adegan live didepan matanya kini. Sesungguhnya Yesung sangat benci dengan yang namanya kekerasan.

Kyuhyun yang merasa Yesung tidak memberontak lagi, dengan segera membalikkan badan mereka. Tak lama setelahnya ke-3hyungseulnya telah kembali kesisi Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan couple itu heran, terlebih Yesung.

"Sejak kapan Kyuhyun mau memeluk namja lemah seperti dia?" bisik Eunhyuk pada Hangeng.

"Molla. Tapi kalau ku lihat, sepertinya dia gemetar ketakutan." jawab Hangeng dengan bisikan pula.

"Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan posesif." ujar Zhoumi dengan berbisik juga.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menghentikan acara berbisik mereka.

"Beres, Kyu. Setidaknya patah tulang pada paha dan rusuk lumayan untuk mereka." jawab Eunhyuk enteng.

"Butuh waktu 6 bulan untuk sembuh. Itu juga sembuh awal." ujar Zhoumi menambahkan.

Yesung yang mendengarnya semakin mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hey, berhentilah menangis. Kau terlihat semakin lemah." bisik Kyuhyun pada Yesung, yang tentu saja membuat kadar ketakutan Yesung bertambah.

"Lepaskan aku." pinta Yesung lemah.

"Ani. Kau ikut dengan kami." ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat 3 hyungdeulnya terkejut.

"Mwo?!" teriak mereka bertiga kompak.

"Aku tidak mau. Lepaskan aku." ujar Yesung yang kini mulai kembali berontak.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan segera mengangkat Yesung dan menaruh tubuh rampingnya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yesung pusing karena secara tiba-tiba aliran darahnya dipaksa mengalir kebawah.

Tanpa memperdulikan rontaan dan pukulan Yesung yang menurut Kyuhyun tidak sakit pada punggungnya, Kyuhyun pun berjalan dengan santainya menuju mobil mewah yang terpakir diujung jalan ini.

"Hmm... Ringan." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk, Zhoumi dan Hangeng yang dari tadi terbengong mulai sadar dan berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Mereka tahu dan sadar bahwa dongsaeng mereka kali ini benar-benar tidak waras. Tapi apa boleh buat? Kyuhyun adalah ketua. Dan segala sesuatu perkataan dan perintahnya adalah mutlak. Dan tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya, termasuk orang tuanya sekalipun!

**REAL TBC...!**

**ANNYEONG CHINGUDEUL...!**

**Adakah yang masih menunggu FF ini?**

**Mian kalo Yuni telat banget updatenya dan mian juga karena ini singkat. Tapi Yuni janji...**

**Next Chapt, pasti Yuni bikin ceritanya panjang...**

**Pai-pai... ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**RIVAL OR LOVE?**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**Kim Yesung**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Tan Hangeng**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim Kibum**

**Park Jung Soo as Leeteuk**

**Kim Young Woon as Kangin**

**Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk**

**Siwon**

**Shindong**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Zhoumi**

**Henry**

**Nichkhun 2PM**

**Chansung 2PM**

**Song Hye Kyo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Tentukan sendiri**

**Pairing : Antara Kyusung dengan SungHye (Tergantung permintaan)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung gemetaran ketakutan. Setiap menitnya menambah kadar ketakutan dari namja manis itu. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini dia tengah berada di dalam sebuah mobil sport mewah bersama seorang ketua genk Saphire yang paling di puja dan digilai oleh seluruh yeoja dan namja berstatus uke di kampusnya. Jika mereka semua bermimpi untuk berada dalam satu mobil bersama Kyuhyun, maka hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Kim Yesung.

Berada satu mobil dengan Kyuhyun, sama saja dengan mengantar nyawa pada jurang kematian. Baiklah Yesung, kau mulai terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Tapi sungguh, Yesung ketakutan setengah mati kali ini.

Bagaimana mungkin bisa Kyuhyun dengan santainya mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan diatas normal dengan berada dijalur yang lawan arah? Memang ini larut malam, tapi tetap saja ada truk besar yang melaju kencang walau hanya satu persatu. Tidak sadarkah dia bahwa kini dia tengah membawa satu nyawa lagi selain nyawanya sendiri? Kyuhyun anggap apa nyawa namja manis yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan disebelahnya ini?

Yesung benar-benar mengutuk namja disebelahnya ini, terutama pada orang-orang yang senantiasa memujanya. Mereka tidak tahu saja bagaimana kejamnya Kyuhyun dalam menyiksa 2 namja tadi.

Kini Yesung hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sembari berdoa agar dia masih bisa melihat matahari besok. Dan lagi pula, kemana Kyuhyun ingin membawanya pergi?

Pikiran kalut mulai bercabang di otak Yesung. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun membawanya ke tengah hutan lalu membuangnya disana? Atau jika dia di turunkan dijalanan sepi tanpa ada orang atau kendaraan yang lewat? Atau lebih parah lagi, Kyuhyun membunuhnya setelah ini karena telah melihat aksinya tadi?

Andwae! Yesung benar-benar belum ingin mati muda. Dia masih ingin hidup sampai tua nanti. Semua pikiran-pikiran buruk Yesung tengah berkeliaran diotaknya hingga membuat namja manis itu tidak sadar, bahwa mobil sport itu telah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu dan mengundang yang punya mobil menatap heran pada namja manis disebelahnya ini. Manis? Baiklah, katakan Kyuhyun mulai gila karena mengakui namja disebelahnya ini manis, terlampau manis malah.

"Hey, sampai kapan kau ingin menutup mata mu terus?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung tersadar.

Dengan perlahan Yesung membuka kedua matanya dan menatap kesekeliling. Sebuah basement dengan banyak mobil-mobil mewah yang Yesung yakin harganya pasti sangat mahal berjejer terparkir dengan indahnya.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Yesung yang kini menatap Kyuhyun. Dan Yesung menyesal karena sudah bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

Bukan jawaban yang dia dapat, melainkan sebuah seringaian yang menakutkan, membuat Yesung menelan susah salivanya. Perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung dan tentu saja membuat Yesung semakin bertambah ketakutan. Yesung berusaha memundurkan tubuhnya. Namun sial, saat tubuhnya telah tersudut dengan pintu mobil membuat dia tidak bisa kemana pun. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yesung hingga kini wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti saja. Bahkan Yesung dapat merasakan aroma mint yang keluar dari nafas hangat Kyuhyun.

"_Apa yang ingin dilakukannya pada ku? Apa dia ingin mencium ku?"_ batin Yesung ngarep. Tapi segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh pemikiran gila itu.

Melihat Yesung yang sangat ketakutan, bahkan mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari dahi dan pelipisnya membuat Kyuhyun tertawa dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yesung, mengundang tanya dari si manis.

"Turunlah. Kita sampai." Perintah Kyuhyun setelah dia menghentikan tawanya dan segera keluar dari mobil, disusul dengan Yesung.

Namun saat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lift, Yesung hanya terpaku diam ditempatnya, membuat Kyuhyun harus kembali kesisi si manis.

"Kenapa masih disini? Ayo ikut!" Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan Yesung namun dengan segera disentak oleh Yesung.

"Dimana ini?" Yesung mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun walau sebenarnya ketakutan masih menyergap dalam dirinya.

"Apartement ku." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng namun cukup untuk membuat Yesung membulatkan bola matanya.

"Mwo?" teriaknya.

"Aish, jangan berteriak disini. Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku." Kyuhyun kembali mencoba untuk menarik lengan Yesung.

"Andwae! Aku ingin pulang!" teriak Yesung yang langsung berlari mencari jalan keluar dari basement.

"Ck, merepotkan." Ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung berjalan berlawanan arah namun tidak menuju lift. Melainkan jalan yang lainnya, yang dia yakini akan menemukan Yesung.

Dan tepat dengan dugaannya. Hanya melewati beberapa belokan kini Yesung sudah berjalan didepannya dan masih kebingungan mencari jalan keluar. Tak ingin lebih lama lagi di basement, karena sejujurnya Kyuhyun sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang. Jadi dengan cepat namja tampan itu langsung berlari dan menggendong Yesung menyamping dipundaknya. Mengabaikan segala jeritan dan pukulan Yesung pada kepalanya, Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya kelift dan menghilang saat pintu lift tertutup sempurna.

.

.

.

Malam semakin hening. Menyisakan angin malam yang berhembus kencang menerpa kulit siapapun yang masih berkeliaran ditengah malam seperti ini. Namun hal itu tidak mengganggu pada kegiatan didalam sebuah kafe. Tampaknya kafe itu baru saja tutup. Terbukti dengan adanya tanda 'close' pada pintu dan 2 orang yang kini sibuk membereskan kafe. Seorang namja cantik tengah membereskan meja dan bangku. Sedang seorang lagi yang merupakan namja tampan sedang menyapu lantai yang terlihat tidak begitu kotor, namun hanya berserakan dengan sampah plastik dan kertas-kertas yang entah apa isinya.

"Gomawo Chansung-ah, kau sudah mau membantu ku hari ini. Aku benar-benar kerepotan hari ini." ujar namja cantik itu memulai perbincangan mereka.

"Cheonman hyung. Aku juga senang bisa membantu mu disini." Jawab yang lebih muda yang dipanggil Chansung tadi.

"Jika saja Kangin tidak pergi untuk memesan bahan makanan, aku tidak akan memanggil mu mendadak seperti tadi sore." Keluh namja cantik yang bernama Leeteuk itu.

"Tak apa, Teuki hyung. Tidak perlu sungkan. Seperti pada orang lain saja. Memang, sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal?"

"5 tahun waktu yang cukup untuk aku memahami sifat mu." Jawab Leeteuk dengan senyuman angelic miliknya.

"Chansung-ah, aku ingin bertanya pada mu. Tapi kau jangan marah, ne?"

"Bertanya apa, Hyung?" Chansung sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dan kini dia tengah berdiri didepan Leeteuk yang juga telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Kemarin saat kalian diperkenalkan dengan sepupu Kangin, kau sepertinya membencinya. Ada apa diantara kalian?" Tanya Leeteuk hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Chansung.

"Maksud hyung, namja dengan dimplenya itu? Kalau tidak salah, namanya Choi Siwon?" Chansung mencoba mengingat kembali namja yang kemarin diperkenalkan oleh Kangin kepada mereka.

"Ne, yang itu. Aku seperti melihat ada kebencian dimata mu saat memandangnya."

"Aku memang membencinya, hyung." Jawab Chansung tegas.

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf hyung, jika jawaban ku ini menyinggung mu. Karena bagaimana pun Siwon adalah sepupu dari suami mu yang artinya dia juga merupakan sepupu mu. Tapi asalkan hyung tahu saja, Siwon merupakan salah satu dari anggota Genk Saphire. Dan aku membenci dengan semua orang yang terlibat dalam Genk itu." Jawab Chansung menjelaskan.

"Genk Saphire?"

"Ne. Hyung tidak pernah mendengarnya?" Tanya Chansung yang dibalas dengan gelengan oleh Leeteuk.

"Ya ampun, Hyung!" Chansung menepuk jidatnya. "Kemana saja kau? Genk Saphire itu adalah genk terkenal. Mereka mampu menaklukan 3 universitas besar dan ternama dalam waktu satu hari saja!" Chansung gemas sendiri melihat namja cantik didepannya ini.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kebencian mu pada Siwon?" Leeteuk masih bingung dan itu menambah kadar kegemasan Chansung padanya. Rasanya Chansung ingin mengambil otak Teuki, merombaknya sedikit agar dia tidak loading lama seperti ini.

"Tentu saja karena Genk Saphire…" Chansung tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa dengan Genk itu?" Tanya Leeteuk yang masih penasaran.

"Yesung hyung bermasalah dengan ketuanya. Kemarin yang ku dengar dari Hae, dia melawan ketua mereka dan bisa dipastikan sekarang Yesung hyung masuk dalam _blacklist_ mereka dan fansnya." Jawab Chansung menjelaskan.

"Kenapa aku dan Kangin tidak mengetahuinya ya?" Leeteuk memasang pose berpikir yang sungguh imut. "Sudahlah, nanti aku dan Kangin akan menanyakannya langsung. Sekarang kau pulang lah. Ini sudah larut malam." Perintah Leeteuk yang langsung diangguki oleh Chansung.

"_Maafkan aku hyung, jika aku tidak memberitahu mu semuanya. Kebencian ku pada Genk itu bukan hanya karena itu saja. Tapi aku juga menaruh dendam tersendiri pada salah seorang anggotanya. Karena keluarganya lah aku tak pernah bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya pelukan seorang Eomma. Bagaimana rasanya kecupan kasih sayang dan perhatian darinya. Aku tak pernah merasakannya selama hidup ku. Karena mereka telah merampas Eomma ku dari kehidupan ku dan juga Appa ku, hingga membuat Appa ku pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja."_ ujar Chansung dalam hati sembari terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kafe.

.

.

.

Suasana didalam apartement Kyuhyun sungguh hangat dan nyaman. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak memiliki masalah pada penghangat ruangannya. Namun entah kenapa, Yesung merasa bahwa tubuhnya kedinginan bukan main. Belum lagi sedari tadi keringat dingin tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari dahinya.

Meskipun apartement Kyuhyun adalah apartement mewah dengan fasilitas berbintang dan kualitas nomor satu, tapi Yesung sungguh tidak nyaman untuk berada didalam sini, apalagi satu ruangan dengan namja putih pucat itu. Sebenarnya Yesung suka dengan desain dan interior apartement ini. Namun yang membuatnya tidak nyaman adalah dinding apartement Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun dengan entengnya meletakkan senjata-senjatanya disana? Mulai dari revolver berukuran sedang sampai shotgun yang sangat besar. Belum lagi kelengkapan belati-belatinya yang sangat runcing dan tajam diujungnya. Dan beberapa senjata berbahaya lain yang Yesung tidak tahu apa nama dan kegunaannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak waras.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu saat ini sedang berada dikamar mandi dan dia mengurung Yesung dikamar pribadinya. Catat, kamar pribadi! Bagian privat sang ketua yang tak mungkin dimasuki siapapun atau hanya tinggal nama keesokan harinya. Tapi ini Yesung. Tidak ingin masuk kesana namun dipaksa masuk. Dan dengan jaminan keselamatannya aman pula. Namun yang Yesung inginkan hanya pergi dari sini secepatnya untuk pulang kerumah sederhananya yang berkali lipat terasa sangat nyaman dibandingkan disini. Yesung pasti sudah melakukan itu semua sedari tadi, jika saja dia mengetahui kata sandi dari apartement mewah ini. Salah Yesung juga yang tadi sibuk memukuli kepala Kyuhyun yang ternyata tidak berpengaruh apapun padanya hingga membuat dia tidak melihat ketika Kyuhyun menekan password apartementnya.

"Eottohke?" Yesung menghela panjang nafasnya, memikirkan cara bagaimana keluar dari sarang iblis.

CKLEK…

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan sosok tubuh tinggi seorang namja tampan berkulit putih pucat. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan walau hanya dengan kaus tipis berlengan panjang warna putih dan celana kain longgar berwarna hitam. Dan lagi, rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang agak basah menambah kadar ketampanannya. Yesung berani bertaruh, semua penghuni kampusnya pasti rela membayar mahal atau melakukan apa saja demi melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang sesantai ini dan dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Didalam apartement pribadinya pula.

Melihat seseorang lain di sofanya dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yesung hingga akhirnya dia duduk tepat disamping namja manis itu. Yesung ingin lari dari sana, sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menangkap lengannya dan menahan namja manis itu untuk terus berada disampingnya.

"Lepaskan aku." Ujar Yesung pelan takut.

"Tidak akan." Kyuhyun terus menatap kedalam onyx tajam Yesung yang entah mengapa onyx itu malah menggambarkan kelembutan baginya.

"Aku ingat kau. Kau adalah namja yang kemarin menentang ku, bukan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh menatap namja manis dihadapannya kini. " Dan asal kau tahu, aku bukan namja baik yang akan melepas mangsa ku begitu saja."

Yesung mengernyit mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Mangsa? Kyuhyun menganggap Yesung mangsa? Jadi maksudnya adalah Kyuhyun predator yang siap menerkam Yesung sekarang? Menerkam dalam artian… melecehkannya?

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh setiap pemikiran buruk yang masuk dalam otaknya dengan begitu sangat lancar. Tapi siapa tahu hal itu mungkin saja dilakukan Kyuhyun, mengingat sekarang ini mereka hanya berdua didalam apartement Kyuhyun. Yesung merasa keringat dingin semakin membanjiri dahinya kini. Dan gemetar pada tangannya semakin kuat terasa.

"Kau berpikiran yang iya-iya tentang kita?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengejek, membuat Yesung menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku tak akan melakukan itu, mungkin." Lanjut Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung semakin membulatkan matanya.

Dia bilang mungkin? Jadi hal itu bisa saja terjadi, kan? Dan tak ada yang menjaminnya kan? Begitulah pemikiran Yesung saat ini.

"Berdoa saja aku bisa menahan diri. Karena asal kau tahu saja, aku paling tidak bisa tahan pada namja manis berstatus uke." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya. Dan tentu saja, bisikan itu hanya kebohongan Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun mulai menikmati kegiatannya untuk menggoda namja Kim disebelahnya ini.

"Ya! Aku ini tidak manis! Aku juga bukan uke!" bentak Yesung tanpa sadar.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya. Aku ingin membuktikannya sendiri." ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung menyambar bibir kissable Yesung.

Bukannya memberontak atau mendorong Kyuhyun, justru Yesung terpaku ditempatnya. Masih memproses apa yang tengah terjadi. Namun entah mengapa, Yesung merasa jantungnya berdetak diatas normal, seakan dia terkena serangan jantung. Namun saat Kyuhyun mulai melumat, Yesung baru menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi (Ya elah, kemana aja loh bang? #Abaikan)

Dan dengan segenap kekuatannya, Yesung mendorong keras dada Kyuhyun hingga membuat namja tampan itu melepas ciuman sepihaknya. Mengusap sudut bibirnya yang agak basah, Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum aneh seraya memandang Yesung yang memerah menahan amarah.

"Kau!" tunjuk Yesung pada Kyuhyun dengan telunjuk mungil miliknya. "Kau namja kurang ajar, tidak tau sopan santun, namja mesum, namja brengsek!" maki Yesung dengan lancarnya dan sepertinya rasa takutnya telah lenyap begitu saja.

Sedangkan yang dimaki hanya diam menatap namja manis yang mulai menarik perhatiannya. Oh Cho Kyuhyun, sejak kapan kau mulai tertarik dan bersikap biasa saja pada seorang namja yang terlihat lemah? Apa karena wajah manisnya yang seakan menghipnotis dunia mu? Biasanya kau akan langsung menembak kepala mereka begitu mendengar kalimat yang terdengar kasar. Tapi kali ini lihatlah, bahkan namja manis itu memaki mu dan kau masih terdiam dan tersenyum? Atau menyeringai?

"Kau lupa, jika kau punya hutang dengan ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang diselingi aura evil disekitarnya, membuat Yesung tergugup.

"Hutang? Hutang apa?" Tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Kau lupa dengan kejadian kemarin siang? Kau menentang ku sebagai seorang ketua." Yesung membulatkan matanya, mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Apa namja ini mau membalas perbuatannya sekarang?

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan tak akan pernah melepaskan mu, Kim Yesung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman mengejeknya. "Dan aku rasa waktu kebebasan yang ku berikan untuk mu telah habis. Jadi bersiaplah dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada mu."

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung.

"Dan aku tak menjamin kehidupan mu bisa tenang besok, seperti kehidupan mu yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Jadi, aku ucapkan selamat menikmati kehidupan mu yang baru, Kim Yesung. Dengan warna yang akan aku goreskan dalam kanvas kehidupan mu." Ujar Kyuhyun yang semakin mengembangkan seringaiannya.

.

.

.

Sebuah taksi berhenti diperempatan jalan, tepatnya disebelah seorang namja manis yang sedang berdiri sendirian sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Sedikit merutuki namja tampan yang jauh disana karena ancamannya 20 menit yang lalu.

Kim Yesung, namja manis itu, akhirnya bisa pergi dari apartement menyeramkan milik Kyuhyun setelah namja tampan itu mengancamnya dengan berbagai ancaman. Yesung benar-benar membenci namja berkulit putih pucat itu sekarang. Benar-benar membencinya dari lubuk hati terdalam!

"Yesung hyung!" panggil seorang namja yang memang ditunggu oleh Yesung sedari tadi dan membuat Yesung segera menatapnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, namja tampan itu segera menerjang Yesung kedalam pelukannya setelah keluar dari taksi. Memberitahu yang lebih tua bahwa dia sangat mencemaskan namja manis itu.

"Hyung darimana saja? Aku sungguh cemas mendengar nada suara mu ditelepon." Khawatir namja tampan itu.

"Mianhae Chansung-ah, jika aku membuat mu sangat khawatir." Sesal Yesung pada namja tampan yang ternyat Chansung. Setelah berhasil pergi dari apartement Kyuhyun, dengan segera pula Yesung langsung menghubungi Chansung dan meminta namja tampan itu untuk segera menjemputnya disini. Entah apa yang Yesung pikirkan, tapi yang jelas dia hanya langsung memikirkan namja penyuka pisang itu hingga membuatnya langsung menghubunginya, padahal masih banyak teman-temannya yang lain yang pasti akan mau menjemputnya.

"Ayo hyung, kita pulang sekarang. Malam semakin larut." Chansung segera menuntun Yesung masuk kedalam taksi.

Saat ditaksi, hanya keheningan yang menyapa mereka. Sebenarnya Chansung masih ingin bertanya banyak hal kepada Yesung, seperti dari mana saja namja manis itu, apa yang dilakukannya hingga selarut malam ini dia pulang, kenapa dia meminta Chansung menjemputnya diperempat jalan tadi yang sebenarnya jarak itu cukup jauh dari rumah Yesung dan yang paling penting, kenapa suara Yesung terdengar begetar saat ditelepon tadi, seperti orang yang ketakutan.

Tapi melihat wajah lelah sang hyung, Chansung jadi tidak tega. Akhinya Chansung lebih memilih untuk diam dan memendam semua pertanyaannya dalam benaknya saja. Mungkin besok dia akan bertanya pada Yesung. Itu juga jika Yesung mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Karena biasanya Yesung akan mencari alasan lain agar dirinya tidak ditanyai macam-macam. Atau lebih parahnya, dia kabur sebelum ada yang bertanya padanya.

Puk..! Chansung sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sedikit beban pada bahunya. Menoleh kesamping kanan dan menemukan Yesung yang telah terlelap dengan kepala yang menyender pada bahu lebarnya. Tampak guratan-guratan lelah terlukis diwajah imut itu. Dan tanpa Chansung sadari, bahwa jantungnya berdetak sedikit tidak normal. Apakah kini benih cinta itu mulai tumbuh kembali dihatinya saat dia sudah mulai bersikap biasa saja pada namja manis disebelahnya ini? Salahkah dia jika memiliki perasaan itu kembali?

Chansung merekahkan senyumannya. Menarik sedikit kepala Yesung agar masuk semakin dalam pada bahunya, tepatnya pada perpotongan lehernya. Dan dengan lembut Chansung membelai kepala Yesung dari samping. Chansung tahu bahwa hal ini adalah salah. Tidak seharusnya dia merasakan perasaan berbunga dengan jantung yang kian memompa peredaran darahnya dengan cepat. Tapi ini adalah perasaannya. Ini adalah hatinya. Ini keseluruhan rasa yang dimilikinya. Tidak peduli hal ini benar atau salah, tapi Chansung masih memiliki benih cinta itu. Chansung rasa tidak akan mengapa jika dia menikmati hal ini untuk kali ini saja. Menikmati momen terindah dalam hidupnya dari sekian banyak momen terindah yang dia dapat.

Biarlah untuk malam ini dia melewatkannya bersama orang yang pernah singgah dihatinya walau hanya dalam sebuah taksi. Tapi Chansung rasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Chansung bersyukur bahwa orang yang dihubungi Yesung untuk kali pertama meminta bantuan adalah dirinya dan bukan yang lain. Itu artinya Yesung membutuhkannya. Yesung masih menatap kepadanya. Dan itu membuat sebuah harapan baru dalam diri Chansung walau itu hanya harapan semu dan mungkin kosong.

.

.

.

Kibum menatap jengah sekaligus kesal dengan pemandangan didepannya, walau sebuah buku tebal menghalangi wajah tampannya yang datar. Bagaimana mungkin bisa pasangan HanChul berciuman dengan mesranya didepannya, seolah tidak ada seorang lain selain mereka dan diatas atap kampus?

Hei… atap adalah miliknya, tempat yang biasa dia kunjungi jika sedang ingin sendirian untuk menenangkan diri atau menginginkan kesunyian. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, pasangan HanChul menemukan tempat yang sangat jarang bahkan hampir tak pernah terjamah oleh siapapun. Padahal niat awalnya adalah ingin belajar sekaligus mencari ketenangan dari keributan yang dibuat oleh para fans mereka yang ababil.

Ababil? Yah, Kibum menyebutnya begitu. Karena mereka hobi sekali meneriakkan hal-hal yang tidak jelas dan ribut. Dan sungguh, hal itu sangat mengganggu seorang Kim Kibum yang mencintai ketenangan. Belum lagi emosi mereka yang hobi berubah-ubah dan melakukan hal-hal aneh yang menurut Eunhyuk, itu adalah bukti kecintaan fans pada mereka.

Bukti kecintaaan apanya jika selalu mengirimkan hadiah yang aneh-aneh dan tidak berguna didepan loker mereka, di _basecamp_ mereka ataupun dirumah mereka. Belum lagi akan melakukan _bully _kepada orang-orang yang membenci ataupun menentang mereka.

Bicara tentang orang yang menentang, Kibum jadi teringat pada namja manis yang secara terang-terangan berani melawan Kyuhyun tempo hari. Sebenarnya Kibum salut pada namja manis itu. Walau sangat jelas terlihat dia ketakutan, tapi dia mencoba untuk berani. Memegang prinsip bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan didunia ini kecuali Tuhan. Tapi yang membuat Kibum bingung adalah, dari mana Kyuhyun mengetahui nama dari namja manis itu, sedang mereka bertemu dengannya pada saat itu? Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Tapi seingat Kibum, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah bergaul dengan namja lemah berstatus uke. Apalagi namja yang sangat manis dan imut.

"Kibum paboya!" ujar Kibum pelan sembari memukul wajah tampannya dengan buku yang dia pegang. Bagaimana mungkin Kibum terus mengatakan Yesung dengan sebutan manis berulang kali didalam hati dan pikirannya? Kenapa sekarang hanya ada Kim Yesung dalam pikirannya?

Ternyata kegiatan Kibum barusan disadari oleh pasangan HanChul. Terbukti mereka menikmati wajah berubah-ubah Kibum sedari tadi selain wajah datar yang selalu ditampilkannya. Apalagi bagian dimana saat Kibum memukul wajahnya sendiri dengan buku yang bertebalkan 290 halaman. Meski tak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kibum, tapi sepertinya pasangan HanChul berniat untuk menggodanya.

"Sejak kapan pangeran datar kita menampilkan wajah lain yang terlihat imut?" Tanya Heechul dengan cekikikan, membuat Hangeng ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

Kembali merubah wajah datarnya, Kibum menatap pasangan HanChul dengan tatapannya yang tajam. "Sejak kapan kalian mencampuri urusan yang bukan menjadi urusan kalian?" Tanya Kibum dengan menekan kata bukan.

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Kami ini teman sekaligus hyung mu. Bersikap sopan sedikitlah pada kami!" bentak Hangeng karena kesal dengan Kibum.

"Mianhae, hyungnim." Ujar Kibum seakan mengejek.

"Hey, Kibum-ah. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sedari tadi,eoh? Kenapa kau menampilkan wajah mu yang lain selain wajah datar mu itu?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Belum lagi kau memukul sendiri wajah mu dengan buku yang memusingkan itu. Apa yang terjadi pada mu?" Tanya Hangeng yang juga tak kalah penasarannya dengan Heechu.

"Bukan urusan kalian." Jawab Kibum singkat yang mendapat teriakan protes dari pasangan HanChul. Sulit sekali mendapat jawaban dari seorang Kim Kibum. Namja berwajah datar itu benar-benar mengesalkan!

Sementara itu dilorong kampus, 2 orang namja sedang terburu-buru karena hampir telat dijam pertama mereka. Salahkan saja si tampan yang sulit sekali dibangunkan, hingga membuat si manis bekerja keras untuk membangunkannya dengan seember air. Tadinya Yesung, namja manis itu, sudah mengguncang dengan keras tubuh Chansung. Namun Chansung malah semakin menarik selimut. Lalu Chansung mengguyurnya dengan segayung air. Namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh apapun. Hingga akhirnya membuat Yesung mengguyur Chansung dengan seember air ditambah ancaman tidak akan mau lagi menginap di apartement namja Hwang itu jika tidak bangun juga.

"Ini semua gara-gara mu, Hwang!" kesal Yesung sembari terus berlari yang diikuti oleh Chansung disebelahnya. Hari ini mereka memiliki jam kelas yang sama.

"Mianhae, hyungie. Hyungie kan tahu sendiri aku tidak terbiasa bangun pagi. Biasanya Nichkhun yang akan datang lebih pagi dan membangunkan ku. Tapi entah kenapa anak itu tidak datang pagi ini. Awas saja dia." Kesal Chansung.

"Sudahlah, lari lebih cepat!" perintah Yesung.

Mereka berdua terus berlari tanpa menyadari seorang namja manis berperawakan Cina yang begitu asyik dengan komiknya hingga tak menyadari 2 orang namja yang sedang berlari terburu-buru didepannya.

Dan seperti biasa, adegan yang sudah diketahui, mereka bertiga saling menabrak satu sama lain hingga jatuh terduduk. Terdengar ringisan menyakitkan dari bibir ketiganya.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Chansung memastikan keadaan Yesung disebelahnya yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh si manis, walau dirinya masih sedikit meringis.

Beralih pada namja cina didepannya, Chansung mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama. "Gwenchana?"

"Nan Gwenchana, Ge. Xie xie." Ujar namja manis itu ramah sembari berdiri diikuti oleh 2 orang didepannya.

"Kau orang cina?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ne. Naneun Henry Lau imnida. Bangapseumnida." Ujar Henry sopan sembari membungkuk pada Yesung dan Chansung.

"Annyeong, Henry. Naneun Chansung imnida."

"Annyeong, naneun Yesung imnida." ujar Yesung sembari membungkuk yang diikuti oleh Chansung.

"Yesung?" gumam Henry mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, mianhae Henry-ssi. Kami sudah terlambat memasuki kelas kami. Kami duluan. Annyeong." Ujar Chansung yang kemudian menarik Yesung pergi menaiki tangga yang terletak disamping kanan mereka sebelum Henry membalas.

Lama Henry berpikir hingga dia membulatkan bola matanya. "Jangan-jangan dia yang bernama Kim Yesung yang diceritakan oleh Zhoumi Ge!" ujar Henry pada entah siapa.

Yesung dan Chansung memasuki kelas mereka tepat sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Walau harus mendapat sarapan ceramah dari Park seongsaenim sebentar, tapi akhirnya mereka dapat duduk dengan tenang dan mengikuti mata kuliah hari ini.

Tenang bukan berarti nyaman. Itu lah yang dirasakan Yesung. Baru saja dia mendudukkan dirinya dibangkunya saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menimpa bokongnya. Dengan perlahan Yesung bangkit dan terkejut mendapati celananya basah terkena saus yang sengaja diletakkan diatas bangkunya. Sedikit menyesali kebodohannya yang tidak memperhatikan bangkunya terlebih dahulu.

Dan suara cekikikan mulai terdengar dari sudut kanan belakang kelas. Disana terdapat beberapa yeoja centil dan seksi yang mengacungkan jempol mereka pada Yesung, sarat mengejek kebodohannya yang tidak teliti pada bangkunya sendiri. Fans Genk Saphire. Kenapa Yesung melupakannya? Bukankah kemarin Sungmin mengatakan bahwa mulai hari ini dirinya pasti dibenci oleh fans Genk urakan itu karena melawan ketuanya?

Merasa bahwa Yesung yang agak tidak nyaman dengan duduknya, Chansung segera menoleh pada namja mungil itu.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Chansung berbisik, takut ketahuan oleh Park seongsaenim yang sedang menjelaskan materi pelajaran didepan sana.

"Sepertinya aku dikerjai oleh fans Genk Saphire." Jawab Yesung yang membuat Chansung hampir berteriak jika saja Yesung tidak menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Chansung yang berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Mereka meletakkan sambal dikursi ku, hingga tanpa sadar aku mendudukinya sekarang." Jawab Yesung dengan tampang wajah yang aneh.

"Akan ku balas mereka nanti." Chansung mengepalkan tangannya, menahan setiap amarah yang kini melanda hatinya.

"Sudahlah Chansung-ah. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Yesung menenangkan Chansung.

"Tapi hyung, jika dibiarkan mereka akan semakin mem-_bully _mu dan aku tak inginkan itu. Ini semua pasti gara-gara Genk brengsek itu!"

"Jangan menuduh sesuatu yang belum terbukti benar adanya."

"Arraseo. Eum… hyung, sebenarnya semalam itu kau dari mana? Kenapa meminta ku menjemput mu didaerah itu? Itu kan daerah yang jauh dari rumah mu, hyung."

"Ah… Semalam aku…" Yesung sungguh gugup sekarang. Tak mungkin dia menceritakan pada Chansung bahwa semalam dia dipaksa ke apartement Kyuhyun dan diancam namja itu.

Yesung tahu betul bagaimana emosi Chansung. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja demi melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Bahkan dia juga bisa berbuat nekat dengan membunuh orang. Dan Yesung tidak inginkan hal itu terjadi jika sampai Chansung tahu. Apalagi sepertinya Chansung jelas-jelas memperlihatkan bahwa dia sangat membenci Genk itu.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Chansung membuyarkan pemikiran Yesung barusan.

"Tuan Hwang Chansung dan tuan Kim, adakah urusan kalian yang sangat penting hingga tidak memperhatikan penjelasan saya?" Tanya Park seongsaenim yang menegur keduanya, membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Ah… mianhae, seongsaenim." Jawab Chansung sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya, tanda jika sedang tak enak hati. Sedangkan si manis hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu tertangkap basah sedang bergosip di kelas. Ayolah, seorang Kim Yesung bergosip? Tentu itu bukan dirinya!

"Kita lanjutkan!" ujar Park seongsaenim yang akan melanjutkan pelajaran, namun tertunda saat seorang rector datang bersama 2 orang namja tampan. Dan dalam seketika kelas yang tadinya hening berubah menjadi ramai layaknya dipasar saat mengetahui siapa 2 namja tampan yang dating bersama rektor mereka.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa sang rektor yang dibalas dengan teriakan selamat pagi juga oleh seisi kelas dengan semangat membara. Namun biarpun begitu, masih terdengar bisik-bisik yang didominasi oleh yeoja centil.

Tanpa Yesung sadari, Chansung yang disebelahnya sedang mengepalkan tangan, berusaha menahan amarahnya yang semakin memuncak saat melihat 2 namja tampan didepan kelasnya. Ingin rasanya Chansung menghajar habis-habisan wajah keduanya yang sok tampan.

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan tambahan 2 mahasiswa baru. Mereka berhasil mengikuti kelas percepatan. Saya harap kalian bisa berkerjasama dengan mereka dan membantu segalanya."

"Baiklah, kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri kalian."

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kim Kibum imnida."

"_Kim Kibum?"_ Tanya Yesung dalam hati.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Mohon bantuannya."

"_Cho Kyuhyun? Jangan bilang mereka…"_ ujar Yesung kembali dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa menempati bangku kosong dibelakang 2 namja disana." Ujar sang rektor memberikan arahan untuk duduk tepat dibelakang Chansung dan Yesung, mendapat desahan kecewa dari beberapa mahasiswi yang menginginkan 2 namja tampan yang ternyata Kibum dan Kyuhyun itu untuk duduk disebelah mereka.

Mereka pun berjalan dengan tenangnya menuju arah kursi Chansung dan Yesung. Chansung terus memperhatikan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai dibalik senyumannya dengan wajah merah menahan amarah. Tampak jelas sorot kebencian pada bingkai lensa namja tampan itu.

Sementara Yesung mulai menegakkan kepalanya, namun lebih memilih untuk menoleh pada Chansung. Dan pemandangan yang pertama kali didapat oleh Yesung adalah, Chansung yang melihat kearah belakang Yesung dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh kebencian. Yesung yang bingung dengan segera membalikkan wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat padanya, bahkan Yesung bisa mencium aroma mint yang keluar dari nafas namja ikal tersebut. Sementara Kibum sudah duduk dengan nyaman ditempatnya tanpa memperdulikan adegan didepannya.

Sumpah demi apapun, keadaan yang tadinya berisik berubah kembali menjadi hening dan lagi-lagi semua mata tertuju pada kursi Yesung. Bahkan Park seongsaenim dan sang rektor tak bisa berbuat apapun dan mengatakan apapun selain hanya menyaksikan sang pangeran kampus berulah didepan mereka jika masih ingin melihat matahari dihari esok.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Kim Yesung. Dan aku pastikan hari-hari di neraka mu akan dimulai. Semoga kau menikmati waktu terindah mu, Kim. Annyeong." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya, lalu menatap balas pada Chansung.

"Jangan memandang ku seperti itu, jika masih ingin bernafas sampai besok." ujar Kyuhyun dingin dan datar lalu kemudian pergi duduk ditempatnya.

Yesung hanya terdiam dan bergetar. Bagaimana dia bisa menikmati waktunya, jika ancamannya terlihat sangat nyata?

"Maldo andwaeyo…" desahnya nelangsa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUAAAHHH…. FEELNYA GAK BANGET YA?**

**CERITANYA MAKIN GAJE? PENDEK?**

**MIANHAEEE… CHINGUDEUUULLLL….**

**.**

**TELAT UPDATE?**

**MIANHAE JUGAA… ITU EMANG KEBIASAAN YUNI !**

**GAK MAU BANYAK KATA-KATA LAGI DEH….**

**SARANGHAE CHINGUDEUL!**

**ANNYEONG…!**


	4. Chapter 4

**RIVAL OR LOVE?**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**Kim Yesung**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Tan Hangeng**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim Kibum**

**Park Jung Soo as Leeteuk**

**Kim Young Woon as Kangin**

**Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk**

**Siwon**

**Shindong**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Zhoumi**

**Henry**

**Nichkhun 2PM**

**Chansung 2PM**

**Song Hye Kyo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Tentukan sendiri**

**Pairing : Antara Kyusung dengan SungHye (Tergantung permintaan)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sumpah demi apapun, keadaan yang tadinya berisik berubah kembali menjadi hening dan lagi-lagi semua mata tertuju pada kursi Yesung. Bahkan Park seongsaenim dan sang rektor tak bisa berbuat apapun dan mengatakan apapun selain hanya menyaksikan sang pangeran kampus berulah didepan mereka jika masih ingin melihat matahari dihari esok.**_

"_**Kita bertemu lagi, Kim Yesung. Dan aku pastikan hari-hari di neraka mu akan dimulai. Semoga kau menikmati waktu terindah mu, Kim. Annyeong." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya, lalu menatap balas pada Chansung.**_

"_**Jangan memandang ku seperti itu, jika masih ingin bernafas sampai besok." ujar Kyuhyun dingin dan datar lalu kemudian pergi duduk ditempatnya.**_

_**Yesung hanya terdiam dan bergetar. Bagaimana dia bisa menikmati waktunya, jika ancamannya terlihat sangat nyata? **_

"_**Maldo andwaeyo…" desahnya nelangsa.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berada dalam satu kelas yang sama dengan ketua genk Saphire terasa bagai dalam neraka menurut Yesung. Pelajaran telah berlangsung selama 45 menit sejak perkenalan Kyuhyun dan Kibum, namun sepertinya Yesung sama sekali tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Dia sama sekali tidak menyimak apa yang disampaikan oleh Park seonsaengnim didepan sana. Bahkan hanya untuk melihat dosen killer tersebut pun tidak dilakukan oleh Yesung. Seluruh perhatiannya hanya terpusat pada buku catatan yang sepertinya lebih menarik untuk dilihat dari apapun yang ada didalam kelas ini.

Bukan apa-apa. Yesung hanya tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun dan Kibum dikelasnya. Kelas percepatan. Yesung pernah mendengar adanya kelas percepatan. Namun Yesung tak menyangka bahwa yang mendapatkannya adalah Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas masih semester awal. Sungguh sangat jenius Kyuhyun yang baru semester awal bisa langsung melompat pada semester 5 dan sekelas pada orang-orang yang berusia lebih dari 20 tahun. Kalau Yesung tidak salah memperkirakan, kemungkinan usia Kyuhyun adalah sama dengan usia Sungmin yang masih 19 tahun! Sungguh luar biasa Kyuhyun dapat menamatkan kuliahnya pada usia sekitar 20 tahun!

Tunggu, kenapa Yesung jadi memikirkan soal Kyuhyun, terlebih lagi usianya. Tidak seharusnya dia memikirkan hal yang sama sekali bukan urusannya. Lebih baik dia memikirkan cara agar selamat dari Kyuhyun untuk hari ini, mengingat bahwa dia akan melakukan hal nekat seperti yang kemarin-kemarin.

"Ada yang kau fikirkan, hyung?" Tanya Chansung yang sedari tadi menatap Yesung gelisah.

"Ani. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan saja." Yesung berbohong dan Chansung mengetahui hal itu. Hanya saja dia sedang tidak ingin bertanya lebih lagi, mengingat berapa nelangsanya wajah Yesung saat ini.

"Sampai disini apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Park seonsaengnim pada seluruh muridnya.

Salah satu mahasiswanya mengangkat tangan, membuat semua orang yang berada dalam kelas menatap heran padanya. Apa mereka semua tidak salah melihat? Kyuhyun yang mereka kenal walau jenius tapi tak pernah peduli pada pelajaran apapun, apalagi mau bertanya kini mengangkat tangannya? Jangan katakan bahwa ini hanya mimpi atau halusinasi mereka saja.

"Ya, apa itu tuan Cho?"

"Bagaimana menurut anda dengan orang yang bersembunyi dengan topeng mereka?"

Park seonsaeng mengernyit heran dengan pertanyaan mahasiswanya satu ini. Selain tidak mengerti, pertanyaan yang diajukan Kyuhyun juga berlainan dengan mata pelajaran sedang dibawakannya, yaitu Kenegaraan.

"Maaf, saya tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan anda. Dan lagi pula, pertanyaan anda bertentangan dengan mata pelajaran yang saya ajarkan."

"Katanya anda adalah dosen. Setahu saya, dosen adalah orang yang lebih pintar dibandingkan mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya. Selain itu dia juga lebih berpikiran kritis dan dewasa dibandingkan orang-orang yang dididiknya. Sebagai dosen, harusnya anda dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari mahasiswa dan mahasiswi anda, tak peduli apakah pertanyaan itu berhubungan dengan mata pelajaran anda atau tidak, baru itulah yang bisa dikatakan sebagai dosen yang professional." ujar Kyuhyun dengan tampang yang sangat serius.

Park seonsaengnim menelan salivanya dengan susah. Ternyata dia salah jika meremehkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun selama ini hanya karena kesannya yang tak pernah peduli pada setiap materi yang diajarkannya. Semua dosen benar bahwa namja satu ini adalah namja terpintar, bahkan terjenius. Dia bisa dengan mudahnya berkata-kata dan membuat orang setua dirinya _skakmat_, mati ditempat!

Seluruh penghuni dikelas juga terdiam dan sama terkejutnya dengan dosen_ killer_ mereka. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa seorang ketua genk menunjukkan sisinya yang lain. Ketua genk yang mereka anggap hanya bisa beradu otot dan strategi ternyata dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata yang begitu bijaknya. Benar-benar sang ketua yang selalu dipuja! Membuat beberapa penggemar wanitanya semakin kagum padanya, bahkan memekik gemas dengan pelan ditempatnya masing-masing, takut menjadi sasaran pelampiasan Park seonsaeng.

Park seonsaeng berdehem, menunjukkan kembali kewibawaannya sebagai seorang dosen. Hei, dia tak mungkin mengaku kalah dari mahasiswanya, bukan? Apalagi seorang mahasiswa termuda yang mengikuti kelas percepatan. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya nanti. Bisa-bisa imej killernya yang telah dia bangun selama ini harus hancur tak bersisa.

"Baiklah, saya akan menjawabnya. Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah anda menjelaskan bagaimana maksud pertanyaan anda tadi, Kyuhyun-sshi?" Park seonsaeng berusaha bersikap tenang dan sewajarnya, seperti tak ada kejadian apapun barusan.

"Saya mengenal seseorang yang terlihat lemah dan menutup diri. Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang tak bisa diremehkan, karena dia berani menentang orang yang jauh lebih kuat diatasnya. Bagaimana menurut anda?"

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya didalam hati pada namja yang tengah duduk dibelakangnya saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin bisa Kyuhyun bertanya tentang dirinya pada Park seonsaeng? Walau Kyuhyun tidak menyebutkan namanya, tapi Yesung yakin bahwa itu adalah dirinya. Sementara Chansung tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menahan setiap amarah yang sedari tadi telah hadir. Kelas benar-benar menjadi buruk dengan kedatangan 2 namja yang tak diundang tersebut.

"Berarti orang tersebut tengah menggunakan topeng kehidupannya."

"Topeng kehidupan? Apa maksud anda, seonsaeng?" tanya seorang mahasiswa yang duduk dibarisan depan.

Park seonsaeng tersenyum lembut, berbanding jauh terbalik dengan wajah yang biasa dia tampilkan sehari-hari, membuat seluruh penghuni kelas terkesima karenanya. Bagaimana mungkin dosen yang terkenal killer bisa menampilkan wajah selembut dan senyaman itu?

"Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan wajah saya yang sekarang dengan wajah saya yang selama ini kalian lihat?" tanya Park seonsaeng yang masih dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Sangat jauh berbeda, seonsaeng. Wajah anda yang sekarang sangat ramah." ujar salah satu mahasiswi dengan ikatan rambut yang disanggul. (Yuni males cari nama.)

"Lebih enak dipandang, seonsaeng." ujar seorang mahasiswa dengan rambut yang berwarna perak. (Yuni males cari nama lagi. Dan bayangin aja rambutnya TOP Bigbang yang sekarang.)

"Begitulah topeng kehidupan. Apa yang selama ini kalian lihat dan ketahui, belum tentu itu adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Setiap manusia didunia ini pasti mengenakan topeng kehidupan mereka masing-masing dengan alasan tersendiri. Ada yang tampak kejam, namun memiliki hati sebaik malakikat. Ada juga yang tampak baik seperti malaikat, namun ternyata dia adalah orang yang licik dan sungguh tega bagaikan monster."

"Apa itu seperti pepatah yang mengatakan _Don't judge by the cover_?" tanya Kibum.

"Benar, Kibum-sshi. Seperti halnya sebuah buku yang memiliki cover bagus dan menarik, namun belum tentu isinya juga akan sebagus dan semenarik cover tersebut."

"Bukankah ada keyakinan yang mengatakan bahwa jika ingin membeli sebuah buku hal yang pertama dilihat adalah covernya? Jika covernya bagus dan menarik, sudah tentu isinya juga akan begitu. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya." kali ini Chansung yang berargumen.

"Memang benar, Tuan Hwang. Sebuah buku akan dibeli karena covernya. Tapi seperti yang saya katakan tadi, sebuah cover bukanlah penentu isi dari buku tersebut. Bukankah disamping cover masih ada synopsis dari buku tersebut? Anggap saja begini. Kita pergi kesebuah toko buku dan ingin membeli buku. Kita mengambil buku pertama dengan cover buku yang sangat bagus dan menarik. Lalu kita melihat kebelakang ada synopsis dari isi buku tersebut dan setelah kita membacanya ternyata ceritanya hanya biasa saja, tidak sebagus cover itu. Tentu kita akan meletakkannya kembali, bukan?"

Park seonsaeng menatap mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya yang tengah serius mendengarkannya berbicara dengan tenang. Demi apapun, muncul sebuah kebahagiaan dihatinya dengan suasana seperti ini, suasana dimana mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya diam tenang bukan karena takut dan tertekan. Melainkan benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang tengah dia sampaikan. Sepertinya dia harus berterimakasih kepada Cho Kyuhyun setelah pelajaran ini berakhir.

Park seonsaeng pun kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kemudian kita mengambil buku yang lainnya dengan cover buku yang kita anggap biasa saja dan tidak menarik. Lalu kita melihat kebelakang dan membaca synopsis buku tersebut. Ternyata setelah kita membacanya, synopsis buku tersebut lebih bagus dan lebih menarik daripada buku yang pertama tadi. Bukankah kita akan langsung mengambilnya tanpa perduli pada cover buku yang biasa saja dan tidak menarik? Bukankah kita membeli buku karena ingin melihat isinya dan bukan hanya memperhatikan covernya saja?"

"Ah, betul juga. Aku juga sering begitu jika membeli buku. Tak peduli covernya bagus atau tidak yang penting isinya menarik." ujar seorang mahasiswi dengan kacamata minus yang bertengger pada wajahnya.

"Ibu ku juga sering bilang jika makan sayur jangan dilihat dari rasa dan bentuknya. Tapi lihat dari segi manfaatnya untuk tubuh." celetuk mahasiswa lain yang diamini oleh teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu, itu artinya apa yang setiap harinya orang itu tampilkan, belum tentu itu adalah wajah yang sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Ne, tuan Cho. Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan orang tersebut menampilkan wajah aslinya dan kapan orang tersebut mengenakan topengnya didepan khalayak umum. Hanya orang itu sendiri dan orang yang sangat peka dengan keadaan yang dapat mengetahuinya. Sekarang tergantung dari kejujuran orang tersebut yang mau membuka diri dan berbagi atau hanya menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, pendiam dan memendam semua masalahnya yang pasti tak akan kunjung selesai karena tidak adanya solusi dari masalah yang mereka pendam. Karena hidup bukan tentang individu, melainkan sosial. Dan itu sudah menjadi kodrat alam."

Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya hingga kini bibirnya tepat pada sebelah telinga Yesung bagian kiri. "Jadi, apa kau sedang mengenakan topeng mu, Kim Yesung? Atau memang seperti ini wajah asli mu?"

Yesung tertunduk diam ditempatnya, tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan melakukan apa. Dia masih mencerna setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Park seonsaeng dan Kyuhyun barusan.

Topeng kehidupan? Secara tak sadar, Yesung memang tengah mengenakannya. Tapi itu semua dia lakukan karena tak ingin hubungannya dengan Hye Kyo diketahui publik. Tiba-tiba muncul kerinduan didalam hatinya pada yeoja cantik itu. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu karena kesibukan Hye Kyo yang tak bisa diganggu. Sementara itu Chansung tengah berpikir keras. Chansung mengakui bahwa dia memang mengenakan topeng selama ini. Berpura-pura baik-baik saja sementara hatinya sungguh hancur, lebih hancur daripada kehancuran keluarganya sendiri karena 'keluarga itu'.

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita akhiri sampai disini. Kita bertemu lagi minggu depan. Selamat siang." Park seonsaeng mengakhiri pertemuannya hari ini dan semua orang mulai berhamburan keluar kelas satu persatu, kecuali 4 namja dipojok kanan belakang kelas.

"Hyung, ayo kita pergi. Kelas sudah berakhir." Chansung menyenggol lengan Yesung untuk membuat namja manis itu tersadar dari lamunannya sedari tadi.

"Ah, ne." Yesung dan Chansung segera berdiri dan hampir keluar dari bangku dan meja mereka, sebelum Kyuhyun menahannya lebih dulu dengan menahan langkah mereka.

"Mau kemana? Bukankah kita masih memiliki urusan?"

"Kami sama sekali tidak punya urusan dengan mu."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Chansung. "Kau memang tidak, tapi dia punya." ujar Chansung menunjuk Yesung dengan dagunya.

"Urusan apa? Apa sekarang kau sudah bosan menaklukan kampus-kampus terhebat di Korea ini sehingga sekarang kau berganti profesi menjadi mengganggu orang lain?"

"Tuan Hwang, kau cerewet sekali. Sudah aku katakan, urusan ku hanya dengan Kim Yesung. Bukan dengan mu. Jadi kau tak perlu ikut campur."

Kibum yang mulai bosan dengan situasi ini segera menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun yang menahan langkah Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua pergilah." ujar Kibum datar dan tenang, membuat Chansung dan Yesung bingung tapi emosi bagi Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Apa maksud mu?" bentak Kyuhyun yang berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Kibum yang kini menghalanginya untuk berhadapan dengan Chansung dan Yesung.

Chansung dan Yesung masih terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Kibum bersuara lagi. "Kalian mau pergi atau aku akan merubah pemikiran ku dan memastikan bahwa kalian aku kurung disini bersama ketua genk yang arogan ini?"

"Kami akan pergi." ujar Chansung cepat yang kemudian mendorong tubuh Yesung agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"Ya! Kibum, kau lihat sekarang. Karena perbuatan mu, 'mangsa' ku lepas." marah Kyuhyun saat Chansung dan Yesung sudah menghilang dari kelas.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, Kyu. Dan lagi pula, sejak kapan kau bermain dengan namja lemah dan tertutup yang sepertinya model uke?"

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Apa kau mulai menyukai Kim Yesung?"

"Mwo? Tentu saja tidak."

"Kau bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang aku kenal selama ini. Kyuhyun yang aku kenal, tidak akan pernah bermain 'lembut' dengan mangsanya. Lalu kenapa kini kau berubah drastis?"

"Aku tidak mengeti."

"Aku tahu orang yang kau maksud dalam pertanyaan mu tadi adalah Kim Yesung. Tapi apa kau tidak berpikir, bahwa yang mengenakan topeng itu adalah kau."

"Kau bicara apa Kim Kibum?"

"Kau bilang kau jenius, kan?"

"Itu memang benar dan tak perlu diragukan lagi."

"Kalau begitu berpikirlah dengan otak jenius mu itu." ujar Kibum yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih cengo.

"Itu artinya dia meremehkan kejeniusan ku, kan?" monolognya sendiri. "YA! KIM KIBUM PABO!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

.

.

.

Donghae yang bertemankan dengan Sungmin sedang menatap tajam dan penuh menuntut kepada Chansung yang hanya terdiam dan seolah tak terjadi apapun. Oh ayolah, Donghae dan Sungmin ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yesung hingga membuat Lee bersaudara itu harus mencarikan celana ganti untuk Yesung. Ya, dan sekarang mereka sedang berdiri didepan toilet pria.

"Ayolah Chansung hyung, beritahu kami apa yang terjadi. Kau kenapa sungguh pelit begini sih?" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hah… Baiklah. Aku tak pernah menang dari anak kecil." ujar Chansung pada akhirnya. "Yesung hyung terkena bully dikelas tadi."

"Mwo?" sahut Lee bersaudara serempak, membuat Chansung harus menutup kedua telinganya jika masih ingin memiliki telinga yang sehat.

"Ya! Jangan berteriak!"

"Siapa yang melakukannya, hyung?" tanya Donghae tak sabaran.

"Molla. Ada seseorang yang menaruh saus sambal ditempat duduk Yesung hyung tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Yesung hyung dia mendudukinya."

"Aish, kan sudah Minnie bilang bahwa Yesung hyung pasti mulai dibully karena kejadian tempo lalu."

"Dan ada satu berita lagi yang menjengkelkan."

"Apa itu?"

"Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Mereka melakukan kelas percepatan dan sialnya, mereka sekelas dengan kami dan duduk tepat dibelakang aku dan Yesung hyung."

"Mwo? Kau pasti bercanda, hyung!" teriak Donghae yang membuat Chansung langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan berteriak!"

Donghae menyingkirkan tangan Chansung secara kasar. "Ya! Jangan menutup mulut ku! Aku punya hak untuk berbicara dan berteriak."

"Aish, jinjja? Kenapa aku harus menyayangi orang seperti mu, Donghae-ah?"

"Karena seorang Lee Donghae memang harus disayang oleh semua orang." ujar Donghae narsis.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai bertengkar?" tanya Yesung yang ternyata sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Eoh, kau sudah selesai hyung?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Minnie-ah? Kau pikir hyung mu ini seorang yeoja yang akan berlamaan didalam toilet hanya untuk memastikan bahwa penampilannya masih sempurna?"

Mendengar perkataan Yesung barusan, langsung membuat 3 namja lainnya tertawa, bahkan Donghae sampai memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit karena gelak tawanya.

"Kau mengakui pengalaman mu, hyung?" tanya Donghae disela tawanya.

"Mwo?" Yesung mengernyit heran.

"Itu artinya kau mengakui bahwa Hye Kyo noona seperti itu. Apalagi mengingat dia seorang artis. Pasti akan lebih lama daripada yeoja biasa." Donghae semakin mengencangkan tawanya.

"Aish, kalian ini. Aku pergi saja." Kesal Yesung seraya menghentakkan kaki kanannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih tertawa dengan hebohnya.

"Ya! Yesung hyung, tunggu!" teriak Chansung sambil mengejar Yesung.

Chansung, Donghae dan Sungmin masih terus mengekor dibelakang Yesung sambil mengeluarkan bujukan maut mereka agar Yesung tidak lagi kesal pada mereka, sampai sekumpulan orang menghadang langkah kaki mereka. Melihat kumpulan orang yang jumlahnya bisa dipastikan lebih dari 15 orang itu, membuat 3 namja dibelakang Yesung langsung melangkah maju kedepan dan menghimpit Yesung, membuat tubuh mungil namja manis itu terlindungi oleh tubuh yang lebih tinggi, kuat dan kekar dibanding miliknya. Dan kalau diperhatikan lagi, sepertinya orang-orang yang berada didepan mereka ini adalah fans dan pemuja seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Firasat tak enak mulai menghampiri keempat namja berbeda usia ini.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Donghae tajam.

"Kami tidak ada urusan dengan kalian bertiga. Urusan kami hanya dengan Kim Yesung."

"Memang ada urusan apa dengannya?" tanya Chansung yang juga tak kalah tajamnya dari Donghae.

"Dia telah berani menentang Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang selalu kami cintai dan kami puja." ujar seorang gadis yang cantik dan berperawakan tinggi seperti model.

"Benar! Dan kami tak suka jika ada orang yang berani melawan sang ketua. Karena itu artinya dia juga melawan kami!" ujar seorang namja yang terlihat kemayu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Tentu saja memberinya pelajaran, bodoh. Serang dia!" ujar seorang yeoja yang sepertinya merupakan ketua dari kumpulan itu.

Mendapat aba-aba dari pemimpin mereka, segera saja mereka semua berbondong untuk maju. Dan tak kalah cepat juga, Chansung yang memang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Yesung segera membawa Yesung berlari berbalik arah. Sementara itu Donghae dan Sungmin berusaha menghentikan kumpulan pemuja Kyuhyun untuk tidak mengejar Chansung dan Yesung walau usaha mereka gagal dan berakhir terjatuh ditanah.

Orang-orang itu semakin gencar mengejar Yesung dan Chansung hingga sekarang mereka tepat berlari dibelakang Chansung dan Yesung. Koridor kampus yang lebar dan sepi menjadi keuntungan sendiri bagi orang-orang itu. Karena dengan begitu mereka akan mudah untuk menangkap Yesung.

Chansung yang sama sekali tak bisa berfikir apapun disaat seperti ini, segera mendorong Yesung begitu mereka sampai pada pertigaan koridor. Yesung yang didorong Chansung kesebelah kanan dengan menggunakan tubuhnya, hingga sepertinya mustahil bagi orang-orang itu untuk melihat Yesung yang didorong dengan keras oleh Chansung. Melihat gerakan tangan Chansung yang menyuruhnya untuk lari, segera saja Yesung berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, begitu pula dengan Chansung. Mereka kini berlari dengan arah yang berlawanan. Dan disaat yang tepat juga, seorang namja dengan menggunakan topi lewat didepan Chansung. Tanpa berpikir apapun, Chansung segera menyambar lengan namja tersebut, merangkul tubuhnya dan segera membawanya berlari.

Orang-orang yang tadi mengejar Yesung menjadi bingung dengan 2 jalan yang ada didepan mereka. Disebelah kanan terlihat seorang namja bertubuh mungil tengah berlari dan disebelah kiri terdapat 2 orang namja yang tengah berlari juga.

"Hey, mereka ambil jalan yang mana?" tanya ketua kumpulan tadi.

"Aku rasa yang kiri." tunjuk seorang yeoja manis dan mungil. "Lihat, bukankah mereka berdua? Dan aku yakin jika itu adalah Kim Yesung dan teman namjanya tadi."

"Tapi disebelah kanan juga tubuhnya mirip Kim Yesung. Bajunya juga." ujar seorang yeoja dengan kacamata minusnya dan ikatan rambut kudanya.

"Kita pencar."

Akhirnya kelompok itu dibagi menjadi 2. Sebagian berlari kearah kiri dan sebagian berlari kearah kanan, walaupun lebih banyak yang memilih arah kiri. Yesung terus berlari walau dia merasa tidak kuat lagi saat dia rasa kejaran dibelakangnya semakin dekat. Ingin rasanya Yesung mengakhiri pelariannya ini dan pasrah walau harus dibully sekalipun. Tidak dibully hari ini, pasti besok dia akan di bully.

"Hey, benar itu Kim Yesung." teriak seorang yeoja diantara kerumunan yang mengejar dirinya.

Mendengar itu Yesung segera mempercepat langkah larinya hingga dia kembali berbelok menuju sudut kampus. Namun saat dia sedang berlari, tiba-tiba dia merasa tubuhnya tertarik kesamping disertai dengan mulutnya yang ditutup oleh sebuah tangan yang tak kalah mungil dari miliknya hingga membuatnya menutup mata karena berpikir dia telah tertangkap.

.

Blam…

.

Pintu ruangan tempat Yesung ditarik tertutup rapat. Tapi aneh. Kenapa disini terasa sunyi dan sepi? Kenapa orang-orang yang mengejarnya tadi tidak segera memaki, meneriaki atau menjatuhkan dirinya?

Lama Yesung bertahan dengan posisi tubuh yang bersender pada daun pintu dengan mulut yang masih tertutupi oleh sebuah tangan. Bahkan kini Yesung bisa merasakan deru nafas seseorang yang begitu wangi. Tunggu dulu! Yesung seperti mengenal wangi nafas yang kini menerpa wajahnya.

Dengan takut-takut, Yesung mencoba membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Cantik. Itu lah yang ditangkap mata Yesung saat masih setengah terbuka. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat membuka matanya sepenuhnya.

"Hye Kyo…"

"Annyeong, Oppa." ujar Hye Kyo dengan senyuman manis miliknya.

.

.

.

Chansung dan namja yang tak diketahui identitasnya itu terus berlari, sampai mereka terpaksa berhenti karena telah terkepung. Chansung semakin merapatkan rangkulannya pada namja yang tadi ditariknya begitu saja, seolah melindungi namja tersebut dari orang-orang yang ingin menghakiminya.

"Ternyata benar dia adalah teman namjanya Kim Yesung." ujar ketua kelompk tersebut. "Serahkan Kim Yesung kepada kami."

"Tidak akan!" jawab Chansung tegas

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kami akan mengambilnya sendiri." ujar yeoja itu sambil menarik tangan namja itu yang bebas, membuat namja itu memkik sakit.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada teman ku?"

Terjadilah aksi tarik-menarik dari keduanya, sampai namja yang tengah ditarik itu menghentikan semuanya. "Ya! Bisakah kalian tidak menarik ku?!" teriak namja itu sembari menyentakkan kedua tangannya, membuat pegangan Chansung dan yeoja itu menjadi terlepas.

"Kenapa dia menggunakan aksen mandarin?" tanya ketua kelompok tersebut. "Aneh sekali."

"Hey, Kim Yesung. Kau ingin mengecoh kami? Kau tau, itu tidak akan berhasil."

Namja itu tampak kesal dan langsung membuka topinya dengan cepat. "Siapa yang kalian sebut dengan Kim Yesung?" tanyanya dengan mata yang melotot. Namun sepertinya usahanya gagal karena matanya yang sipit.

Semua orang yang ada disana terkejut, tak terkecuali Chansung. Dia merasa pernah melihat namja berwajah Cina ini. Lain dengan Chansung lain dengan kumpulan orang yang mengejar Yesung. Dengan serempak mereka langsung menunduk takut melihat namja didepan mereka ini. Mereka tahu siapa namja ini. Namja ini adalah bagian dari Genk Sapphire meski tak selalu terlihat bersama dengan sang ketua. Dan berhembus kabar bahwa namja ini adalah kesayangan sang ketua. Jadi tak mungkin, bukan jika mereka melawan namja ini?

"Mianhae. Kami salah orang." Ketua kumpulan itu membuka suaranya dengan nada gemetar takut.

"Sekarang aku minta kalian semua untuk bubar!" teriaknya yang langsung membuat kumpulan itu lenyap dengan seketika.

"Hey, sepertinya aku pernah melihat mu." Chansung mendekati namja cina itu.

"Eoh?"

Mata Chansung membulat saat sudah mengingatnya. "Kau kan namja yang tadi pagi tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan ku dan Yesung hyung. Kalau tidak salah nama mu Henry Lau, bukan?"

"Ah, aku ingat. Gege yang namanya Chansung, kan?"

"Ne, aku Chansung. Mian tadi aku menarik kau begitu saja untuk ikut berlari dengan ku. Kau pasti sangat terkejut. Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Chansung khawatir.

"Gwenchana, Ge. Aku tidak apa-apa." Henry tersenyum dengan sangat manis. "Oh ya, Ge. Memangnya Gege punya masalah apa dengan mereka sampai dikejar begitu?"

"Mereka itu pemuja Genk Sapphire, terutama Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ne?"

"Sebenarnya mereka bukan mengejar ku, tapi mengejar teman ku yang tadi pagi juga bertabrakan dengan mu."

"Mwo?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Henry-sshi."

Henry tersenyum lembut kembali. Sepertinya menyenangkan untuk bisa berdekatan dengan namja tinggi ini. "Aku siap mendengarkannya, Ge. Sepanjang apapun cerita mu itu."

Dan mari kita biarkan 2 namja itu untuk menjadi teman yang lebih dekat lagi, dan sekarang kita beralih pada ruang music yang sudah lama tak terpakai, dimana didalamnya terdapat sepasang kekasih yang telah lama tak bertemu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Yesung pada Hye Kyo. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk saling berhadapan.

Bukannya menjawab, Hye Kyo malah tertawa. "Tentu saja karena aku merindukan mu, Sungie oppa. Terlalu lama tidak bertemu dengan mu membuat ku hampir gila. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam melakukan apapun."

Yesung membawa Hye Kyo kedalam dekapan hangatnya yang tentu saja disambut dengan sangat baik oleh Hye Kyo sendiri. "Nado bogoshippeo." ujar Yesung sambil mencium kepala Hye Kyo yang terasa sangat wangi walau sedikit tertutup dengan tudung hoodienya.

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lembut satu sama lain. Yesung mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengusap halus wajah cantik sang kekasih dengan sayang. Walau hanya memakai bedak dan lipbalm saja, tetapi sosok Hye Kyo benar-benar cantik dan menawan dimata Yesung. Sangat beruntung baginya memiliki kekasih seperti Song Hye Kyo.

Hye Kyo memegang tangan Yesung yang tengah membelai wajah cantiknya dan membawanya turun namun masih dia genggam. "Oppa, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka mengejar mu seperti tadi?" tanya Hye Kyo cemas.

"Gwenchana."

"Oppa, jangan berbohong. Jelas-jelas aku melihat jika kau sedang dalam situasi yang buruk. Ayolah oppa, ku mohon berbagi dengan ku."

Sebenarnya Yesung tak ingin bercerita dengan Hye Kyo, takut gadisnya semakin khawatir akan dirinya. Namun melihat sang kekasih yang terus mendesak Yesung juga tidak tega. Pasti kekasih cantiknya ini akan terus memikirkan semua permasalahan Yesung. Dan ujung-ujungnya akan menghambat karir Hye Kyo sendiri.

"Chagi, dengarkan Oppa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan kejadian barusan. Oppa tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya harus fokus pada pendidikan dan karir mu. Oppa tidak mau pendidikan dan karir mu menjadi menurun hanya karena masalah Oppa."

Hye Kyo menunduk sedih mendengar penuturan Yesung barusan. Walau bagaimana pun, Yesung adalah namjachingunya yang sangat dia cintai dan sudah seharusnya sepasang kekasih itu saling berbagi masalah, bukan?

Yesung mengangkat dagu Hye Kyo dengan lembut. "Chagiya, dengarkan oppa. Oppa masih bisa menyelesaikan masalah oppa sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Entah itu kau ataupun teman-teman oppa."

Hye Kyo memandang sedih Yesung. "Oppa janji ini tidak akan lama dan tidak akan mengganggu oppa." ujar Yesung mecoba meyakinkan sang kekasih, meski dia sendiri tak yakin pada ucapannya barusan. "Oppa janji, jika oppa tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, maka oppa akan meminta bantuan dari mu."

"Oppa janji?" tanya Hye Kyo yang kini mulai menampakkan kesenangannya.

"Janji." ujar Yesung sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung ditepuk dengan kedua tangan Hye Kyo dan sebaliknya. Lalu kemudian mereka saling mencolek hidung pasangan. Menandakan bahwa mereka telah saling berjanji. Dan diakhiri dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Sepertinya orang-orang yang mengejar mu sudah pergi , Oppa. Ayo kita keluar." Hye Kyo menarik tangan Yesung yang dengan menurutnya Yesung mengikuti langkah sang kekasih. Namun sebelum Hye Kyo memutar pintu, suara Yesung menginterupsi.

"Chagi, bagaimana mungkin kau kesini dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa, oppa?" tanya Hye Kyo polos.

Yesung memperhatikan penampilan sang kekasih dari atas sampai bawah. Yesung menelan salivanya saat melihat paha putih mulus sang kekasih terekspos. Ayolah, Yesung namja normal yang libidonya bisa naik kapan saja saat melihat paha seksi milik seorang gadis, terlebih dia itu adalah yeojanya.

Baiklah, kita lihat penampilan Hye Kyo saat ini. Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya dari penampilan Hye Kyo. Hanya saja kali ini dia sedikit 'mengundang' Yesung. Rambut lurus bergelombang yang sengaja dibiarkan terurai tertutup dengan tudung hoodie mini dress miliknya yang berwarna abu-abu dengan panjang seperempat paha. Sangat terlihat bukan, paha Hye Kyo yang begitu putih mulus tanpa cacat didepan publik? Dan jangan lupakan kaki putihnya yang terbalut dengan sneakers bootnya yang berwarna coklat gelap. Benar-benar penampilan yang sempurna!

"Apa yang salah, oppa? Aku merasa biasa saja." Hye Kyo ikut memperhatikan penampilan dirinya kembali yang dia rasa sudah sempurna. Lagian saat dia kesini tadi tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya sampai dia melihat Yesung yang dikejar kumpulan orang-orang itu.

"Kau membuat Oppa tidak tahan." ujar Yesung yang langsung menyerang bibir sang kekasih.

Mengecupnya yang disertai dengan lumatan halus namun menuntut. Membelai luar bibirnya agar sang pemilik membuka goa hangat itu. Mengerti dengan maksud Yesung, Hye Kyo pun membuka mulutnya seraya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yesung. Mereka terus berciuman dengan penuh mesra tanpa takut diganggu ataupun ketahuan, karena mereka sangat yakin bahwa tidak aka nada yang mengganggu mereka mengingat jarang sekali ada orang yang mau masuk pada ruangan music yang telah lama tak terpakai.

Dan kini, ruangan music yang tak terpakai itu menjadi salah satu saksi cinta seorang Kim Yesung bersama artis terkenal Song Hye Kyo tanpa public ketahui kebenarannya.

Dan tak jauh dari ruang music tersebut, tepatnya dibalik sebuah pohon oak sedang bersembunyi seorang namja yang sudah lama berada disana. Namja itu menampakkan seringaian terbaik yang dimilikinya. Sambil matanya yang terus menatap ruangan dengan pintu tertutup itu, terus saja seringaiannya terpasang dengan jelas. Sebuah headset tanpa kabel kini tengah terpasang ditelinganya yang terhubung dengan alat penyadap yang terpasang pada salah satu benda namja mungil itu tanpa dia ketahui. Mendengarkan pembicaraan sepasang kekasih yang berada dibalik pintu itu, itulah kegiatan yang dilakukannya sedari tadi.

"Memiliki kekasih secantik itu tanpa memberitahu pada ku, eoh? Dan juga menjalin hubungan secara sembunyi agar public tidak mengetahuinya? Kau benar-benar mengenakan topeng mu dengan sangat baik, Kim Yesung."

"Dan mari kita lihat sampai sejauh mana kau mempertahankan topeng mu itu. Akan ku pastikan kau segera membuka topeng mu itu, Kim Yesung." Seringai namja itu semakin lebar dan kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya tadi sebelum ketahuan oleh seseorang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong! Rival Or Love comeback!**

**Akhirnya, setelah kehilangan mood untuk melanjutkan nih FF, dengan semangat 45 semua ide yang udah pergi tiba-tiba balik lagi dan membangkitkan mood Yuni untuk kembali melanjutkan nih FF.**

**Mian banget buat Updatenya yang kelamaan karena mood Yuni yang tadinya menghilang plus Yuni yang lagi sibuk banget sama dunia nyata Yuni. Karena kita gak hidup didunia maya aja kan chingu?**

**Makasih banget buat yang selama ini review, apalagi yang rajin banget nagih. Kalian yang nagih sukses buat Yuni merasa sangat bersalah…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ayo loh, tebak namja yang lagi ngintip sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan SungHye couple itu siapa? Mari kita main tebak-tebakan…!**

**Oh ya, buat yang tentang buku dan cover itu sih berdasar pengalaman Yuni beli buku. Jadi ya gitu, Yuni kalo beli buku gak hanya mandang cover doing karena bagi Yuni synopsis lebih penting dari covernya. Kan Yuni beli buku buat baca, bukan mantengin cover kecuali kalo covernya wajah bias Yuni atau Idol group yang Yuni suka seperti Super Junior, 2PM atau Bigbang. BTS juga boleh sih…**

**Dan kalo kalian mau nanya-nanya tentang apa aja ke Yuni, mau sharing, kasih kritik dan saran apapun itu, PM aja ke Yuni. Pasti Yuni bales kalo Yuni sempat. Tapi Yuni usahain bales deh…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terakhir Yuni mau ngucapin makasih buat :**

**GaemCloudOkta, RyanryanforeverYaoi, Xxx, yesung ukeku, dewinyonyakang (Rajin banget nih anak review. Yuni sangat berterimakasih, chingu), Jeremy 84 (Ini anak juga), CloudYesungie (Ini anak juga), Kim YeHyun (Ini apalagi), kim rose, deraelf, lyflink97, CloudSparkyuLove, Kyutiesung, CloudYesungie, Harpaairiry, , SheeHae, luvkyusung, cassandraelf, Jy, arum, sweetyYeollie(Ah, kamu juga chingu ), Alifyaky0123, Kim eunna, KaraKyusungReal, aKyuCloud, nonameshipper, aichan, song hyun jin, olla, , MeganLim, Kim Eun Seob, rikarika, SKYLIM24, Albino's Deer, Aura Kim, hlyeyenpls, ressalini, Cha2LoveKorean, yenieriyah, poppo, popyanzz, yesungroleplayer ( Nih anak yang paling seneng nagih. Pertanyaan Yuni, kapan FF kamu yang 2 itu selesai chingu? Yuni juga udah penasaran sama FF kamu. Kamu juga utang FF!)dan beberapa orang yang namanya tampil sebagai Guest.**

**Yuni minta maaf kalo ada salah dalam penulisan nama. Yuni cinta kalian semua chingudeul baik itu yang follow, favourite dan juga review. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan…**

**Annyeong!**


End file.
